Your Eyes
by Sorayablue
Summary: KOMPLETT! Harry ist Lehrer in Hogwarts und mit ihm ist immer seine kleine Tochter, welche die ungewöhnlichsten Augen hatte. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_ich hatte die Story schon mal bei anderen FF-Archiven gepostet (wenn auch nicht komplett). Ich denke, ich werde jetzt mal unsicher machen._

_Viel Spass beim lesen_

_Sora_

_------------_

**1. Kapitel**

„Snape ist ein elender, schleimiger und…"

„Harry James Potter, du sprichst von deinem Vorgesetzten", unterbrach seine beste Freundin Hermine Granger den schwarzhaarigen Mann.

„Oh, natürlich, und das gibt ihm das Recht, meinen Lehrplan in der Luft zu zerreißen. Seit den vier Jahren in denen ich hier als Professor arbeite, gab es damit nie ein Problem, aber auch einmal…", setzte Harry seine Tirade zum Zweiten Mal an diesem Tag an.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen innerlich, musste Harry aber recht geben. Seit Snape vor zwei Wochen zum Schulleiter ernannt worden war, hatte er an der Schule viele Veränderungen durch geführt.

Als erstes waren ihm bekannte Geheimgänge im Schloss für immer versperrt worden, dann die Räume der Slytherin's aus den Kerkern in einen der Türme verlegt, was die meisten Schüler mit viel Freude sehen würden, da die Kerker im Winter eiskalt und ungemütlich waren, wie Snape aus Erfahrung wusste.

Als nächstes hatte er alle Lehrpläne der Professoren angefordert und zum Anfang hatte Harry das auch noch zufrieden beobachtet. Immerhin hatte Trelawny das Schloss mit Schimpf und Schande verlassen müssen. Aber dann war er dran gewesen. „Einseitige Sichtweise, Unnütze Flüche und Gegenflüche und Tests, die selbst ein Muggel besteht", war die Meinung des ehemaligen Tränkelehrers gewesen.

„Potter, du solltest lieber dein Hausmütterchendasein führen, anstatt hier meine und die Zeit der Schüler zu verschwenden", war der letzte Satz gewesen, ehe Harry mit knallender Tür den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Harry, ich verstehe dich ja. Aber du willst doch auch weiterhin hier arbeiten, oder nicht?" Fragte Hermine.

„Ja, natürlich, ich liebe meine Arbeit. Nur fühle ich mich bei dem Idioten wie zu meiner Schulzeit. Ich bin 25 Jahre alt und er behandelt mich wie ein Kind", motzte Harry weiter. „Was ich aber am schlimmsten fand, war sein dummer Kommentar über Hausmütterchen." Harry war Vater eines inzwischen sechsjährigen Mädchens. Liliana Sofia Potter war ein bildhübsches Kind und bis auf die Augen Harry unheimlich ähnlich.

Ihre Haare waren seidenweich, schwarz und reichten über die hälfte ihres Rückens, ihre Haut leicht gebräunt, was daran lag, dass sie viel Zeit draußen an der frischen Luft verbrachte, ihr Gesicht zierte ein hübscher rosafarbener Mund, rosige Wangen und Augen, die einen jeden, wenn sie erst erwachsen war, in den Bann ziehen würden. Auch hatte sie eine zierliche Gestalt, was jeden dazu brachte ihr Beschützer sein zu wollen, auch wenn sie es nicht nötig hatte. Denn immerhin war ihr Papa der berühmte Harry Potter, Bezwinger Voldemorts, Retter der Zauberwelt und inzwischen Mann-der-lebt.

Was aber Lily besonders machte, auch in der Welt voller Magie, war dass sie nicht wie andere Kinder aus dem Bauch einer Mama kam, sondern aus dem ihres Papas. Harry selbst hatte sie unter 14 Stunden langen schmerzhaften Wehen auf die Welt gebracht. Solch ein Ereignis hatte es seit über tausend Jahren nicht mehr gegeben und Harry dankte bis heute seinen Freunden, dass nur Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren etwas davon erfahren hatten. Sicher, verheimlichen dass er eine Tochter hatte konnte er nicht, und es gab fast monatlich neue Spekulationen über die ‚Mutter'.

Selbst Harrys Freunde kannten nicht das andere Elternteil, wobei sich der schwarzhaarige sicher war, dass Hermine eine sehr gute Vorstellung von der Wahrheit hatte,

„Du kennst ihn doch, er ist halt…", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken.

„Eifersüchtig? Ein Arschloch? Ein elender Wichser, der es liebt mich zu quälen für etwas, was mein Vater vor ungefähr 30 Jahren getan hat?"

„So ähnlich. Vergiss es doch einfach. Ich helfe dir auch bei einem neuen Unterrichtsplan", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Und für dieses Angebot bin ich dir auch dankbar, aber ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Morgen wollte ich mit Lils nach Amerika. Die Reise ist wie du weißt seit einem guten Jahr beschlossen und ich kann es nicht absagen."

„Soll ich noch mal mit ihm sprechen?" bot die Braunhaarige an.

„Gib mir fünf Minuten zur Beruhigung und ich versuche es noch einmal", sagte Harry und befand sich wenige Minuten später vor dem Büro des neuen Schulleiters. Er klopfte an und trat nach einem barschen „herein" in den Raum.

Severus Snape saß hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch über einem Stapel Papiere und sah nur kurz auf. „Ich dachte, wir hätten alles geklärt, Potter", sagte er herablassend.

„Professor, ich störe sie nicht lange. Nur noch ein paar Dinge. Ich verstehe ihre Punkte in bezug auf meinem Lehrplan und werde sie in meinem Unterricht berücksichtigen, aber sie können nicht verlangen, dass ich sämtliche Arbeiten im voraus ausarbeite. Ich bezweifle, dass sie es selbst getan haben.

„Wie auch immer, mein Lehrplan zeigt Erfolg. Meine UTZ und OWL-Klassen haben alle mit sehr guten Noten bestanden. Alle anderen Schüler sind ebenfalls auf einem guten Weg. Kein einziger hat sich bisher beschwert. Außerdem behandle ich jedes Haus gleich und ich denke, ein Blick in die Akte von Matthew Winters, einem Slytherin reicht da aus. Er hat von mir eine Empfehlung für das Aurorenprogramm bekommen, weil er ein ausgesprochenes Talent besitzt.

„Meine Aufgaben und Tests fordern die Schüler und ja, ich gebe es zu, dass es auch Tage gibt, die nicht vollends vom Unterricht gefüllt sind und ich ihnen in der Zeit Geschichten aus dem Krieg erzähle. Wobei der Lehrinhalt bestehen bleibt und die Schüler im Unterricht teilweise voraus sind.

„Und aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht meinen Lehrplan komplett neu aufstellen, geschweige denn Vorlegen. Letztendlich verbiete ich mir jegliche Kommentare auf meine Vaterschaft. Vielen Dank, Professor Snape", sagte Harry zum Ende und verließ den Schulleiter. Die Tür schloss er sanft und fragte sich, ob ihm überhaupt zugehört worden war, da der ehemalige Tränkelehrer nicht einmal von seinem Papieren aufgesehen hatte.

Im Nachhinein wusste er, dass der Auftritt ein Fehler gewesen war, aber es war ihm egal. Er war erfolgreich mit seinem Konzept und sah nicht ein, es zu ändern, nur weil Snape es genoss auf ihm herum zu hacken.

Harry betrat seine Räume und wurde gleich von seiner aufgelösten Tochter begrüßt. Das Wohnzimmer war auf den Kopf gestellt worden und er befürchtete das die anderen Zimmer des Südturms, den sie bewohnten, genauso aussahen.

"Hat hier ein Kampf stattgefunden?" Fragte er die Siebenjährige, die gerade unter dem Sofa hervor krabbelte.

"Ich find meinen Besen nicht, Daddy", sagte sie und war scheinbar kurz vorm weinen. Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Lily und ihr Besen waren eine Einheit und sie verließ selten ihre Räume ohne ihn. Sie war für das Fliegen geboren und Harry schwor bis heute, dass sie schon vor dem Laufen ohne Probleme seinen Feuerblitz fliegen hätte können. Natürlich flog sie in ihrem Alter nie allein, Harry war immer an ihrer Seite.

"Das kannst du auch nicht, da ich ihn schon eingepackt habe. Oder hast du das vergessen?" Fragte er mit gehobener Augenbraue. Sofort hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie ließ sich erleichtert auf die Couch fallen. Er musste über ihren Anblick grinsen. Die Haare, welche heute morgen noch zu einem französischen Zopf gebunden waren, sahen total verwüstet aus. Auch konnte man Staub in ihnen erkennen, ebenso auf ihrer beigen Hose und dem roten Shirt.

"Aber ich will fliegen", schmollte sie.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du heute noch Zeit dafür hast, mein Schatz", erwiderte Harry und beschaute das Chaos.

"Wieso? Meine Tasche ist gepackt", sagte das Mädchen und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Augen, die Harry immer erinnerten an... Stop, sagte er sich selbst und verbannte die Gedanken.

"Ja schon, aber du wirst den restlichen Tag mit aufräumen verbringen. Und versuche gar nicht erst einen der Hauselfen dazu zu bringen", sagte Harry überfreundlich. Dann ging er in sein eigenes Zimmer, um fertig zu packen. Er hörte Lily meckern, aber auch Geräusche, die auf das Aufräumen hindeuteten.

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie schon früh auf. Hermine und zu seiner Überraschung Snape verabschiedeten sich an Hogwarts Türen von ihnen. Wobei Snape ihn die ganze Zeit nur mit einem merkwürdigen Glitzern in den Augen betrachtete, was Harry absolut nicht gefiel.

Harry trug Liliana auf dem Arm, als er nach Hogsmaede apparierte. Der Tag war lang gewesen und der Flug von New York hierher sehr anstrengend. Dafür aber konnte er auf drei wundervolle Ferienwochen mit seiner Tochter zurückblicken. Sie hatten die Wochen in unterschiedlichen Staaten und Städten verbracht. Waren reiten in Texas, an den Stränden von Californien, in Disney Land, Florida und hatten auch sonst die vielen Sehenswürdigkeiten, welche nicht zu langweilig für Lily waren, nicht ausgelassen. Für ihn selbst war es ein tolles Erlebnis gewesen, hatten doch die Dursley's ihn nie außerhalb England's mitgenommen.

Das kleine Mädchen fest an sich gedrückt betrat er schließlich das Schloss und traf sofort auf Hermine, die ihn vorsichtig umarmte.

"Bist du gerade erst angekommen?" Fragte sie leise und scheinbar etwas nervös. "Jepp und will auch nur noch in mein Bett. Ich erzähl dir morgen alles, wenn du magst", sagte er und veränderte etwas Lilys Position, da sie langsam immer schwerer wurde.

"Ja, kein Problem. Nur musst du unbedingt etwas erfahren, bevor..."

"Mia, hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit? Ich falle wirklich gleich um und Lils scheint aus irgendeinem Grund das dreifache als sonst zu wiegen", sagte er etwas ungeduldig.

"Nein, leider nicht. Snape hat ihn gefunden und zurück geholt", sagte sie mit ernstem Gesicht. Harry sah verwirrt in die braunen Augen seiner besten Freundin.

"Wen? Wovon sprichst du?"

"Von mir, Potter", kam eine Stimme hinter Harry, die ihm das Blut gefrieren ließ. Wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Holzstamm hielt er sich an seiner Tochter fest und wagte nicht sich umzudrehen, nur um fest zustelle, dass er dort wirklich stand.

"Was macht er hier?" Fragte Harry Hermine heiser.

"Wieso fragst du mich nicht selbst, Professor Potter?" Fragte die Person in einer hasserfüllten Stimme hinter ihm. Er sprach laut, so dass Harry spürte, dass Lily sich in seinen Armen rührte und sicher bald aufwachen würde. Er achtete auch weiter nicht auf ihn und sah Hermine fragend und bittend an.

"Nach deinem Auftritt vor deiner Abreise hat Snape dir einen Assistenten für deinen Unterricht zugeteilt. Aber nur für die ersten drei Monate. Außerdem soll er danach den Posten des Zaubertränkelehrers übernehmen, damit sich Snape auf seine Arbeit als Schulleiter konzentrieren kann", erklärte Hermine schon fast entschuldigend. Harry dankte ihr vollkommen abwesend und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg in die Sicherheit seiner Räume.

Er legte Lily in ihr Bett, wechselte ihre Kleidung in einen Pyjama und brach dann weinend in seinem Zimmer zusammen. Lange Jahre hatte er ihn nicht gesehen oder auch nur etwas von ihm gehört und nun war er plötzlich hier. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen kamen hoch und ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

**_Flashback_**

_„Harry, wo willst du hin? Es ist zu gefährlich für dich, wenn du den Gemeinschaftsraum jetzt verlässt", sagte Hermine. "Was ist, wenn Dumbledore einen Todesser unter den Schülern übersehen hat?" Harry war in seinem siebten und letzten Schuljahr an Hogwarts. Der Krieg hatte vor zwei Jahren begonnen und auch schon viele Opfer gefordert. Nach und nach wechselten Schüler aus allen Häusern auf die Dunkle Seite, da kaum einer noch an den Sieg gegen Voldemort glaubte. Dumbledore hatte einen Rundumschlag gemacht und viele Schüler von Hogwarts verwiesen, aber es kamen immer wieder neue. Die Schule war zwischen von allen Seiten belagert und es herrschte derzeit nur ein wahrscheinlich kurzer Waffenstillstand._

_"Ich bin gleich wieder da, außerdem habe ich meine Karte und den Tarnmantel", erwiderte Harry, drückte kurz ihre Schulter, bevor er unter dem Mantel verschwand und durch den Ausgang trat._

_Sein Weg führte ihn in die Kerker in einen alten und derzeit ungenutzten Klassenraum. Er konnte sehen, dass er bereits erwartet wurde und schloss schnell die Tür, um dann einen Stille- und Schließzauber auf den Raum zu verwenden._

_„Du bist spät", sagte der Anwesende und trat langsam an den Schwarzhaarigen._

_„Hermine hat mich erwischt", erwiderte Harry und zog Draco Malfoy in einen leidenschaftlichen und sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss. Der Blonde erwiderte ihn ebenso und sie entledigten sich schnell ihrer Kleidung, um dann wie bei jedem ihrer Treffen seit über einen Jahr hemmungslos mit einander zu schlafen._

_Zum Anfang war es für Harry nur Sex gewesen. Eine Art seine aufgestaute Energie und Anspannung los zu werden. Ebenso ging es Malfoy und nach einem Treffen im letzten Jahr war es einfach passiert. Seit dem trafen sie sich mindestens einmal die Woche ohne das irgendein anderer davon wusste. Besonders nach Ordenstreffen zog Harry seine Gesellschaft vor._

_Nur seit kurzem hatte sich alles verändert. Harry hatte sich unsterblich in Draco verliebt und hoffte und betete, dass der Slytherin für ihn das gleiche empfand. Der Sex war mit jedem Mal schöner und erfüllender für Harry geworden, aber dennoch war er wie eine Droge. Er wollte und brauchte mehr von Draco. Er wollte eine richtige Beziehung und vor allem eine in der Öffentlichkeit. Denn noch stritten sie und verhexten sich wie gewohnt in der Anwesenheit von anderen._

_Nach dem Sex versuchte sich Harry noch etwas an Draco zu kuscheln, aber dieser säuberte sich wie gewohnt mit dem Zauberstab und zog sich an. Enttäuscht tat Harry es ihm nach._

_„Das war das letzte Treffen, Potter", sagte Draco kühl und sah ihn ebenso kalt an._

_„A-aber wieso?" Fragte Harry. Er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Es war alles was er von dem Blonden hatte und wahrscheinlich bekommen würde._

_„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber da draußen herrscht Krieg. Meine Mutter bringt mich aus England fort. Die Todesser werden uns gehen lassen. Immerhin ist mein Vater einer der gefürchtesten Anhänger", sagte Draco herablassend._

_„Ich sehr wohl, was draußen los ist. Aber was ist, wenn sie dich doch fangen? Voldemort wird dich sicher zu einem seiner Leute machen wollen oder nicht."_

_„Und selbst wenn? Was macht das aus?" Fragte er emotionslos._

_„Was es ausmacht? Er ist ein Mörder und niemand sollte auf seiner Seite stehen. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass dir etwas passiert", antwortete Harry._

_"Potter, Potter, du hast doch nicht etwa Gefühle für mich, oder?", spöttelte der Slytherin. Harry sah ihm fest in die silbergrauen Augen. Jetzt oder nie, überlegte er._

_"Und wenn es so wäre? Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich liebe und nicht möchte, dass man dir etwas antut?"_

_"Dann würde ich dir sagen, dass du ein Narr bist. Gefühle sind etwas für Schwächlinge. Oder bist du etwa in dem Glauben, ich würde dich auch lieben? Vergiss es, Potter, es war nichts als Sex. Guter Sex, zugegeben, aber nicht mehr. Ich hätte auch irgendeinen anderen nehmen können, aber wieso nicht den Jungen-der-lebt ficken?" Harry spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden und er nahm sich stark zusammen, um nicht vor dem Slytherinprinzen zu einem Häufchen Elend zu werden. "Ohh, du dachtest wirklich, ich würde etwas für dich empfinden, nicht wahr? Vergiss es, Narbengesicht. So einen wie dich könnte keiner lieben. Leb wohl oder besser einen schönen Tod wünsche ich", sagte Draco Malfoy als er aus seinem Leben verschwand._

_Am nächsten morgen war Draco verschwunden. Niemand wusste etwas und alle vermuteten, dass er wie sein Vater zu einem Todesser geworden war. Auch wenn Snape dies vehement bestritt. Harry beachtete das alles nicht. Nach einer Nacht voll Tränen und Schmerz konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf seine Aufgabe. Auch wenn der einzige Grund war, dass er danach in Ruhe sterben konnte ohne seine Freunde ins Unglück zu stürzen._

_Aber dann war alles anders gekommen. Drei Monate später tötete er Voldemort und mit ihnen viele Todesser. Unter ihnen war auch Lucius Malfoy, aber Narcissa und Draco fand keiner mehr. Nachdem Tod kam er zu Untersuchungen in den Krankenflügel und dort stellte man es fest. Seine Schwangerschaft. Sein Grund zu leben und sei es nur für das Baby in seinem Inneren._

_**Flashback Ende**_

Besagtes Baby schloss gerade seine Arme um ihn und drückte den schwarzhaarigen Schopf an seine Brust.

"Nicht weinen, Daddy", sagte sie leise und er musste etwas über sie schmunzeln.

"Es geht schon wieder, meine Süße", sagte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. "Wieso hast du geweint? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"

"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe nur ein wenig an die Vergangenheit gedacht. Wieso bist du eigentlich wach?" Er schaute über seine Schulter auf seine Uhr und erkannte, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Er war in seiner Kleidung auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen.

"Hab dich gehört", sagte sie leise und gähnte.

"Jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut. Du kannst wieder weiter schlafen. Soll ich dich in dein Bett bringen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und krabbelte unter die Decke.

"Möchte bei dir schlafen, Daddy", sagte sie und zog an ihm, damit auch er unter die Decke kam. Harry lächelte ihr zu, auch wenn sie es bei der Dunkelheit kaum erkennen konnte und zauberte sich seinen Schlafanzug an. Innerlich dankte er den Mächten, dass sie ihm seine Tochter geschenkt hatten. Ohne sie wäre er schon längst zerbrochen, wenn überhaupt noch auf dieser Welt. Er legte sich unter die Decke und ließ sie ihn als Kissen benutzen. Übermüdet schliefen beide schließlich ein.

**tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

Huhu ihr Lieben,

viel Spass mit einem weiteren kapitel.

Eure Sora

**

* * *

**

**2. Kapitel **

Der nächste Morgen kam zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack. In seinem Inneren hoffte er, dass gestern ein Traum gewesen war, aber er war zu sehr Realist um daran zu glauben. Statt dessen stand er vorsichtig auf, ohne seine Tochter zu wecken und bestellte bei Dobby Frühstück. Er wollte Draco Malfoy so lange wie möglich ausweichen, auch wenn es kindisch war.

Als der Hauself mit einem übervollen Tablett im Schlafzimmer erschien erwachte auch Lily und beiden fielen über das leckere Frühstück aus. In Amerika hatten sie alles möglich morgens bekommen, aber nirgendwo schmeckte es ihnen so gut wie in Hogwarts.

Nach dem Essen begannen sie auszupacken, als es an dem Portrait, der Harrys Eingang darstellte laut klopfte. Wenig später stand der Schulleiter in seinen schwarzen Roben in dem Wohnzimmer. Ohne Begrüßung begann er gleich.

„Wie ich hörte, hat Hermine ihnen schon mitgeteilt, dass sie einen Assistenten für die erste Zeit haben, Potter", sagte er kühl. Noch etwas was Harry an Snape störte war, dass er Hermine mit ihrem Vornamen betitelte und ihn noch immer mit einem kalten Potter. Das galt auch bei Lily nicht anders. Sie wurde meist als Potterkind oder impertinentes Kleinkind betitelt, auch wenn er es nie direkt zu ihr sagte.

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso. Wie ich ihnen bereits erklärte, ist nichts an meinem Unterricht auszusetzen", erwiderte Harry.

„Es ist mir schon klar, dass du das nicht verstehst. Und ich werde dich sicher nicht mit der Nase auf die Antwort stoßen. Wie auch immer, Draco wird nachher zu dir kommen und die Pläne für die drei Monate mit dir besprechen. Ich hoffe doch dieses 'Kind' ist dann nicht hier", sagte er und schaute hinter Harry. Dort stand Lily mit ihrem noch verkleinerten Besen in der Hand und warf giftige Blicke zu dem Schulleiter.

Immerhin hatte Lily oft genug mitbekommen, wie der Zaubertränkelehrer ihren Vater behandelte.

"Dad, können wir fliegen gehen?" Fragte sie mit dem Ziel einfach zu ignorieren, dass er da war.

"Später, mein Schatz. Ich bekomme nachher noch Besuch. Du kannst ja zu Tante Mia gehen und ihr von unserem Urlaub erzählen. Vielleicht geht sie ja auch mit dir zum Quidditchfeld, nur kannst du dann nicht so hoch fliegen", erwiderte er.

"Wenn du keine weiteren Fragen hast, Potter, dann gehe ich", sagte Snape und verschwand schon wieder. Harry unterdrückte die nicht jugendfreien Schimpfwörter und packte nachdem er Lilys Besen vergrößert hatte, weiter aus.

Eine Stunde später waren sie fertig und Lily war bei Hermine. Harry wünschte sich ebenfalls dorthin als er das befürchtete klopfen an der Tür hörte und Draco Malfoy in seine Räume ließ. Er ignorierte den abwertenden Blick, den er auf die Einrichtung warf und holte seine Unterlagen aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Harry besaß zwar ein Büro, aber er nutzte es sehr selten. Es kam ihm immer so unpersönlich vor und er konnte in seinen Räumlichkeiten auch mehr Zeit mit Lily verbringen.

Als Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, servierte ein Hauself gerade eine Tasse Tee für Draco. Dieser hatte es sich ohne zu fragen in Harrys blauem Lieblingssessel bequem gemacht. Aber wen wundert es, dachte Harry, er nahm sich ja schon immer alles ob andere zu denken.

"Hör zu, Potter, ich will es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Also, gib mir deine Unterlagen, ich werfe ein paar Blicke drauf, ändere was mir nicht gefällt und schon sind wir durch. Die drei Monate werden wir schon überleben und wir können in dem großen Schloss munter nebenher leben", sagte Draco wie immer unfreundlich. Harry atmete tief durch und sprach sich Mut zu. Irgendwie würde er die Zeit schon überstehen, sagte er sich und reichte dem Blonden seine Mappe. Dann sah er, wie seine Lehrpläne ruppig umgeblättert und gelesen wurden. Ab und zu hörte man ein paar Wörter wie 'Stuss', 'unnütz' und 'vollkommener Schwachsinn', aber Harry achtete nicht darauf. Statt dessen gab er sein bestes seine Fassung zu bewahren und den Blonden nicht im hohen Bogen aus seinen Räumen zu schmeißen.

Das öffnen des Portraits hinderte ihn an der Ausarbeitung seines Mordplans, den er nie durchführen wurde und Lily kam rein gefegt.

"Sorry, Dad, aber ich habe meinen Besen vergessen. Onkel Ron ist zu Besuch und fliegt mit mir", sagte sie und sauste an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Harry sah unauffällig zu Draco, der weiterhin in den Unterlagen wühlte.

Seine Tochter kam zusammen mit ihrem Besen wenige Sekunden später zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Kommst du nach? Onkel Ron hat nach dir gefragt. Er ist noch bis heute Abend hier. Hat wohl morgen Training mit den Canons", sagte sie. Ran hatte mit viel Glück und seinem Talent nach dem Schulabschluss seine Karriere als Profi-Quidditchspieler angetreten. Er war Hüter bei seinem Lieblingsverein, den Chudley Canons geworden. Bis heute dankte der Rotschopf Harry dafür, denn nur durch ihn waren die Talentsucher zu den Spielen der Gryffindors in ihrem sechsten und siebten Jahr gekommen. Sie hatten Harry unglaubliche Angebote für den Sucherposten gemacht, der sie entschieden abgewiesen und ihn einen sehr guten Hüter angeboten hatte. Was für Ron wirklich eine menge an Glück bedeutete, denn mit seinem eher schlechten als rechten Abschluss hätte er sonst nur bei seinen Brüdern im Scherzartikelladen arbeiten können.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht", sagte er und richtete etwas ihr verrutschtes Shirt. "Wenn ich fertig bin, komme ich zu euch." Sie nickte und schaute dann zu dem Blonden Mann in dem Sessel. Anscheinend war er ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen. Freundlich wie sie war stellte sie sich vor ihn. Panisch beobachtete Harry das Ganze.

"Hallo, sind sie hier neu? Mein Name ist Liliana Sofie Potter. Kurz Lily oder Lils", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Erst jetzt blickte Draco auf und sah sie von unten bis oben an. Harry war sich sicher, wenn der Slytherin wüsste, dass es sich dabei um seine Tochter handelte, würde er einen Tobsuchtsanfall bei ihrer Kleidung bekommen. Lily trug ihre Lieblingskleidung. Eine verwaschene Blue-Jeans und ein grünes Shirt, was ihre silbernen Augen hervorbrachte, beide Kleidungsstücke trug sie oft und waren demnach schon etwas abgetragen. Dennoch konnte er sie ihr bisher nicht ausreden.

"Draco Malfoy", sagte er und Überraschung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, als er sie anschaute.

"Sind sie der neue Professor für Zaubertränke, da Sna... ähm Professor Snape jetzt Schulleiter ist? Bestimmt, oder? Dann werden sie auch Hauslehrer für Slytherin. Dad ist der neue für Gryffindor, da Tante Minnie zusammen mit Opa Albus in den Ruhestand gegangen ist", schoss es bei Lily aus dem Mund. Sie war noch nie schüchtern gewesen, was Harry an ihr beneidete. Auch konnte sie schnell vertrauen fassen. Leider wurde gerade diese Gabe Harry schon sehr früh in seinem Leben genommen.

"Ja, das bin ich. Beides sogar. Aber ich werde die erste Zeit Pot... deinem Vater assistieren", antwortete er ihr.

„Oh, wirklich? Habe ich auch schon. Das macht wirklich Spaß. Ich hoffe sie sind netter, als Professor Snape, denn ich werde, wenn ich elf bin, auch ein Slytherin. Jedenfalls sagt Dad das immer", brabbelte sie weiter. "Ich muss leider wieder. Tschüß Professor Malfoy, bis später Daddy" Im nächsten Moment sauste sie wieder auf den Gang.

„Nette Tochter, Potter", schnarrte Draco. "Wo ist deine Frau? Ach, ich vergaß, du stehst ja darauf, dass einer dir was hinten rein schiebt, oder? Also, hast du wohl eine arme Weise adoptiert." In Harry zerbrach seine ganze Zurückhaltung, und er blickte wütend zu seinem Kollegen.

„Halt gefälligst deine Verdammte Klappe, Malfoy. Mein Privatleben ist für dich Tabu. Wir sind anderes als Kollegen und dabei bleibt es auch. Demnach geht dich meine Tochter einen Scheißdreck an und ich schwöre, dass ich dich umbringe, wenn du ihr zu nah kommst", drohte Harry und hasste Draco noch nie so sehr wie in diesem Moment.

„Aww, der große Held droht mir. Das habe ich so vermisst."

„Du solltest diese Drohung ernst nehmen, denn ich beschütze Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten und wichtig sind für mein Leben!"

„Ich vergaß. Wie war das noch? 'Geh nicht, ich möchte nicht, dass dir was passiert'. Oder so ähnlich, aber wer soll sich schon an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern, wenn die Person einem so unwichtig war, oder?" Harry war in dem Moment froh, dass seine unbändige Wut ihn davon abhielt das ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Allerdings fehlte nicht viel und man würde den ehemaligen Slytherinprinzen von seiner Wand abkratzen müssen.

„Ich bereue inzwischen, dass ich mich jemals um dich gesorgt habe. Nichts davon hattest du je verdient so herzlos wie du bist. Wahrscheinlich warst du schon damals einer von Voldi's Dienern und hast..."

„Wage es nie wieder, mich als Todesser zu beschimpfen", zischte Draco. Er war aufgestanden und die Papiere waren achtlos auf den Boden gefallen. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zeigte auf Harrys Herz. Aber dieser hatte keine Angst. Der Schwarzhaarige würde jeden Fluch mit seiner zauberstablosen Magie abblocken können und stellte sich ihm so unbewaffnet gegenüber.

„Wieso nicht? Immerhin bist du doch aus dem Schloss geflohen, oder nicht? Hast dich bei deinem Schlangenlord oder deiner Mutter unter dem Rockzipfel versteckt, nicht wahr? Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich so beschimpfe, hättest du hier bleiben sollen und so wie viele andere kämpfen können."

„Du weißt nichts von mir, Potter. Also rede nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst", schrie Draco und stürzte aus den Räumen. Harry brauchte fast eine Stunde um sich wieder zu beruhigen und schritt dann zum Quidditchfeld. Seine Freunde und Tochter würden ihn sicher aufmuntern

Hermine saß auf der Tribüne und beobachtete die beiden Gestalten in der Luft, als Harry zu ihr kam. Er setzte sich zu ihr und folgte ihrem Blick, nur um seine Tochter mit Ron an der Seite über das Feld fegen zu sehen.

„Weiß er es, Harry?" Fragte sie leise.

„Weiß wer was?"

„Malfoy. Das er eine Tochter hat", erwiderte sie. Harry war nicht besonders überrascht, dass sie es wusste. Immerhin kannte sie ihn besser als jeder andere Mensch.

„Nein, und wenn es nach mir geht, wird er es auch niemals erfahren. Das hat mein 'Gespräch' gerade mit ihm gezeigt", sagte er und wagte es nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen. Er wusste, sie würde ihn bemitleiden und er wusste auch, dass das ihn dazu bringen würde seine Selbstbeherrschung zu brechen.

"Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie weiter und Harry gab das Zusammentreffen wieder, woraufhin sie tröstend einen Arm um sie legte. "Was empfindest du für ihn?"

"Ach, Mia, muss das jetzt sein?"

"Ja, du hast es lange genug vor allen verheimlicht. Irgendwann musst du es einmal raus lassen, sonst gehst du daran ein. Also?"

"Ich habe ihn geliebt. Sehr sogar, aber er hat das mit Füßen getreten und jetzt bin ich nicht mehr sicher, was ich noch für ihn fühle. Es ist als würde es innerhalb von Sekunden von Liebe in Hass umschlagen. Und ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie ich die nächste Zeit ertragen soll", gab er ehrlich zu.

"Willst du kündigen?"

"Ja, nein, keine Ahnung. Es wäre so einfach, aber ich liebe meine Arbeit hier und Lily ist sehr glücklich in Hogwarts. Auch ist dies, so merkwürdig es klingt, seit vierzehn Jahren mein Zuhause. Nur die Angst, dass Draco entdeckt wer Lily ist und sie mir weg nimmt ist riesengroß. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie tun sollte." Er blinzelte ein paar Mal um die Tränen zu vertreiben, da Ron und Lily auf dem Weg zu ihnen waren.

"Daddy, Daddy du musst unbedingt mit fliegen", schrie sie schon von weiten.

"Heute nicht, Süße", antwortete er. Beide stiegen ab und Harry begrüßte mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung seinen besten Freund.

"Hey Kumpel, na wie war es in den Staaten?"

"Klasse, wir waren dort bei einem Quidditchspiel der amerikanischen Liga. Sind echt nicht schlecht. Habe ein paar tolle Spielzüge gesehen!" erwiderte er und fühlte sich etwas besser,

"Mußt du mir unbedingt zeigen. Mein Captain nervt mich übrigens mal wieder. Sie warten immer noch darauf, dass du bei uns mitspielst." Harry entfernte sich ein Stück mit Ron von Hermine und Lily.

"Und was ist mit den Frauen? Wann fragst du sie endlich?" flüsterte er ihm zu.

"Aber sie mag mich nicht", erwiderte Ron und lief rot an.

"Natürlich tut sie das. Sie wartet nur darauf, dass du den ersten Schritt machst. Seitdem wir fünfzehn sind, schleichst du um sie herum. Es ist schon fast peinlich", stupste ihn Harry an. "Ja, aber..."

"Nichts aber. Keine Entschuldigungen. Du bist erwachsen, hast eine gut bezahlte Arbeit, ein gutes Polster an Galleonen in Gringotts und eine schöne große Wohnung. Frag sie endlich oder ich verkuppel sie mit jemand anderes", drohte Harry spielerisch.

"Und was ist mit dir? An deiner Seite sehe ich weder eine Frau noch Mann", brummelte der Rotschopf.

"Aber dafür habe ich eine Tochter und weiß mit Sicherheit, dass meine große Liebe nichts von mir will. Also bewege denen Hintern und frag sie", antwortete Harry und schubste ihn in Hermines Richtung. Lily schnappte er sich einfach, kitzelte sie durch und begann sie über das Feld zu jagen. Lachend tollte er mit ihr über den Rasen, als ein strahlender Ron und eine fröhliche Hermine auf ihn zukamen. Wenigstens die beiden würden sich finden, dachte er etwas melancholisch und schlug Ron kräftig auf den Rücken.

**tbc. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_viel Spass mit einem weiteren kapitel._

_Eure Sora_

**

* * *

**

**3. Kapitel  
**

Zum Mittagessen gingen sie wieder ins Schloss. In der großen Halle war nur die Tafel für die Lehrer gedeckt. Sie nahmen platz und Harry bemerkte, dass Draco nicht anwesend war. Dafür allerdings Snape, der ihm mit hasserfüllten Blick zu zischte, dass Harry ihm gleich nach dem Essen in sein Büro folgen sollte.

Der Schwarzhaarige gab Lily in Rons und Hermines Hände und folgte den aufgebauschten Roben des Schulleiters. Letztendlich wusste er schon worum es ging und wurde auch nicht in seiner Annahme enttäuscht.

"Kannst du dich nicht mal kurze Zeit, mit Draco unterhalten ohne ihn zu beleidigen, Potter?" Fragte Snape sauer.

„Hat er das gesagt? Dann sollten sie auch wissen, dass er begonnen hat. Ich lasse nicht mein Privatleben und erst recht nicht meine Tochter von ihm angreifen. Es mag vielleicht kindisch klingen aber wenn er sich nicht zusammenreißt mache ich das auch nicht". sagte Harry und sah wie sich Snape kraftlos in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Er hatte Snape schon in vielen Situationen erlebt, aber noch nie so. Vom Cruciatus halb tot, wütend über Nevilles explodierende Kessel, rachedurstig gegenüber Sirius, hasserfüllt bei ihm selbst, aber noch nie geschlagen und absolut am Ende.

„Was ich dir jetzt sage, bleibt unter uns und verlässt unter keinen Umständen diesen Raum", begann Snape und verzauberte die Bilder, so dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnten. Harry vermutete, dass sie nun auch kein Wort verstehen konnten. „Draco ist nicht wie alle damals angenommen hatten Todesser geworden oder untergetaucht. Er wurde entführt und verschleppt. Was sie dort mit ihm getan haben, werde ich nicht sagen und solltest du auch nur fragen, wird es sehr schmerzhaft für dich. Auf jeden Fall ist er erst vor zwei Jahren befreit worden."

„Zwei Jahren? Aber der Krieg ist schon seit 8 Jahren vorbei", wand Harry ein.

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Es ging den Leuten auch nicht um Voldemort, sondern eher um Lucius Malfoy. Sie wollten ihn damit treffen, wo es ihm am stärksten schmerzen würde. Narcissa, Dracos Mutter, wurde bereits nach ein paar Monaten getötet, aber an Draco hatten sie mehr Vergnügen. Es brauchte mich Jahre ihn zu finden, den ich war allein. Wie dir bekannt ist, glaubten alle, dass er dem Dunklen Lord angehörte."

„Was auch kein Wunder war, so wie er sich verhielt", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Das weiß ich, Potter und ich erzähle dir das nicht, um Schuldgefühle zu wecken oder jemanden zu verurteilen. Wie auch immer, die letzten Beiden Jahre hatte er in einem alten Malfoyanwesen, welches nicht vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt worden war, verbracht und sich erholt. Ich fand es nun langsam an der Zeit ihn in die richtige Welt zurück zu holen."

„Es tut mir ja leid für ihn, aber wie soll ich mit ihm arbeiten, wenn er sich wie ein Arsch verhält? Und wieso lassen sie mich von jemanden kontrollieren, der wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung vom Unterrichten hat, geschweige denn eine Ahnung von Erziehung und Bildung von Kinder?" Harry behielt lieber für sich, dass das auch für Snape selbst galt.

„Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder Potter? Es geht nicht alles um dich. Ich habe Draco nicht an deine Seite gestellt, damit er dich überprüft. Er assistiert dir, damit er es lernt. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt es zuzugeben, muss ich gestehen, dass du ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer bist. Die Kinder respektieren dich und lernen, weil sie es wollen und nicht weil es von ihnen erwartet wird." Ein Lob von Snape? War er taub geworden oder eher tot? Fragte sich Harry ungläubig.

„Und wieso dann nicht Hermine?"

„Weil es ihm nichts bringen würde. Niemals würde er sich etwas von einer Muggelgeborenen sagen lassen."

„Aber von mir, oder was? Falls sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, wir hassen uns."

„Aber nicht so sehr, dass ihr nicht eine gemeinsame Tochter habt, nicht wahr?" Entsetzt blickte ihn Harry an. Das Hermine es wusste, war nicht schlimm oder verwunderlich, aber Snape?

„Woher wissen sie das?"

„Meinst du, ich erkenne die typischen Malfoyaugen nicht, wenn ich sie sehe? Lucius und auch Draco waren schon immer stolz auf ihre seltene und ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe", sagte Snape mit erhobener Augenbraue, aber wurde dann ernst. „Sag mir, Potter, wenn du eine Beziehung mit Draco gehabt hast, wieso hast du nicht nach ihm gesucht?"

„Vielleicht sollten sie ihn das fragen und nicht mich. Nur so viel, an unserem letzten Treffen hat er sich verabschiedet mit den Worten ‚Leb wohl oder besser einen schönen Tod wünsche ich'. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, dass ich keine Lust und erst recht Verlangen danach hatte ihn zu suchen. Außerdem hat er mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ihm egal wäre, wenn er zu Voldemort gehöre", erklärte Harry.

„Okay Potter, er war nicht gerade ein Hufflepuff als Schüler, aber er hat in den letzten Jahren viel durchgemacht. Gib ihm eine Chance und behandle ich wenigstens freundlich."

„Ich soll also beide Wangen hinhalten? Es zulassen, dass er mich und die Menschen beleidigt, die mir etwas bedeuten? Und das nur, weil er eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hatte? Was ist mit mir? War mein Leben nicht beschissen? Dennoch haben sie mich wie Dreck behandelt. Gut, ich werde höflich zu Draco sein, aber erwarten sie nicht, dass ich alles hinnehme. Auch möchte ich nicht, dass sie ihm von Lily erzählen. Ich werde es, wenn überhaupt tun", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. Wenn er mit sich ehrlich war, dann war er sich sicher, dass der Blonde niemals erfahren würde, dass er Vater war. Harry erkannte auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters Unmut darüber, aber dieser nickte.

Harry verließ die Räume und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. Innerlich über die Worte des Tränkemeisters nachdenkend. Er fragte sich, wie schlimm es für den Blonden in Gefangenschaft wohl gewesen sein musste. Folter und Nahrungsentbehrungen hatte er sicher erleiden müssen. Der Schwarzhaarige wunderte sich nicht wirklich, dass er auf alles und jeden wütend erschien, immerhin hatte doch keiner außer Snape an ihn geglaubt. Aber war es denn ein Wunder? Snape selbst gab zu, dass Draco dies mit seinem verhalten ausgelöst hatte.

Dennoch bemitleidete Harry ihn, auch wenn er es ihm niemals sagen würde. Draco würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht annehmen, denn er hasste Harry wie die Pest, was bei dem ehemaligen Gryffindor ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Brust hervor rief.

Es zeigte sich, dass Draco allen in den letzten Tagen vor Schulbeginn aus dem Weg ging. Harry nutzte manchmal seine Karte des Rumtreibers und fand ihn jedes Mal in Snapes Räumen, wobei er dort ein Tränkelabor vermutete.

Seine vorbereiteten Unterlagen für den Unterricht hatte er bei Snape abgegeben, da er nicht wollte, dass Draco unvorbereitet in seinem Unterricht erschien.

Das erste Mal, dass Harry den Blonden in der Halle sah, war bei dem Willkommensfest der Schüler. Harry lächelte den eintretenden Jungen und Mädchen zu, die fast schon panisch auf den Platz in der Mitte der Tafel sahen. Snape als Schulleiter? Die Ravenclaws krausten die Stirn, die Hufflepuffs waren verängstigt und die Gryffindors fluchten so laut, dass sogar Harry sie hören konnte. Die Slytherins dagegen sahen mehr als nur zufrieden und glücklich aus, denn immerhin war er ihr Hauslehrer gewesen.

Die Plätze waren eingenommen und ein gezwungenes „Willkommen zurück", erschallte von Snape durch den Raum. Die Einteilung der Erstklässler war schnell erledigt und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen.

Harry beobachtete Draco aus den Augenwinkeln. Der junge Mann ließ seine kalten Blicke durch die Halle wandern und aß sein Essen. Na ja, er pickte viel mehr auf dem Teller herum. Etwas was Harry bereits von Lily kannte, wenn sie nervös war.

Diese aber verputze munter ihr Mahl und winkte ab und zu einigen Schülern zu. Sie schloss schnell neue Freundschaften, was Harry an ihr beneidete. Dafür war er selbst einfach zu misstrauisch geworden, was man auch verstehen konnte.

Als alle gesättigt waren, erhob sich der neue Schulleiter und Blicke erwartungsvoll und mit Furcht gefüllt landeten auf ihm.

„Wie ihnen allen inzwischen aufgefallen sein müsste, ist Albus Dumbledore, der bisherige Schulleiter in Ruhestand gegangen und hat mich als Nachfolger bestimmt, da auch Professor McGonnagl die Schule verlassen hat. Demnach gebe ich ihnen heute einige Änderungen bekannt.

„Den Unterricht für Verwandlungen übernimmt nun vollends Professor Granger, die die meisten unter ihnen bereits als Assistentin von Professor McGonagall kennen. Den Posten als Hauslehrer Gryffindors bekommt Professor Potter und…" ein Klatschen und besonders viel Jubel von den Gryffindors hinderte den neuen Schulleiter am weiterreden. Es bedarf mehrerer tödlicher Blick, um wieder etwas Ruhe rein zu bringen.

„In Zaubertränke werden sie in der ersten Zeit noch mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen", fuhr er fort und man konnte ein Gestöhne und Aufseufzen von den meisten Schülern und verhaltenes Geklatsche der Slytherins vernehmen. „Dann übernimmt Professor Draco Malfoy die Arbeit, allerdings habe ich ihn bereits mit sofortiger Wirkung zum Hauslehrer der Slytherins ernennt." Harry sah in vielen Gesichtern der Kinder, dass ihnen Malfoy nicht ‚gefiel'. Zu viele Nachrichten gab es zu den Zeiten des Krieges und auch jetzt noch sprach man nichts gutes über die Familie Malfoy. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Malfoy in der schlimmsten Zeit aller Kämpfe, der Seite des Lichts den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, um sich zu verstecken und feige den Schwanz einzuziehen oder vielleicht nur, um das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen. Keiner der Gründe oder Möglichkeiten sagte ihnen allen zu. So oder so, gab es ihnen nur zu verstehen, dass Draco Malfoy kein guter Mensch war.

Natürlich waren auch einige wenige begeistert. Ihre Eltern hatten sich immerhin noch nach den alten Werten der Reinblüter erzogen und waren die Malfoys nicht mit dem reinsten Zauberblut gesegnet.

„Für die Slytherins wird es eine weitere Neuheit geben. Ich habe die Gemeinschafts- und Schlafräume aus den Kerkern verlegen lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich meine Gründe dazu offen legen muss. Professor Malfoy wird sie gleich zu ihnen führen", endete Snape schließlich. Keinen Wunsch für eine Gute Nacht, was Harry auch überrascht hätte, kam über seine Lippen.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Huhu, wieder ein Chap :)

eure Sora

-------------------------------

**4. Kapitel **

Draco war bereits anwesend, als Harry seinen Klassenraum betrat. Er saß an einem zweiten Pult, welches neben seinem eigenen aufgestellt worden war. Der Hauslehrer Gryffindors legte seine Mappe auf den Tisch und atmete einmal tief durch.

"Malfoy, wenn wir das die nächsten drei Monate durchziehen müssen, sollten wir uns wenigstens vor den Schülern friedlich verhalten", sagte Harry und reichte ihm seine Hand. "Waffenstillstand?" Der Blonde betrachtete Harrys Hand mit verengten Augen wie ein lästiges Insekt und dachte scheinbar gar nicht daran darauf einzustimmen.

"Wieso sollte ich, Potter? Außerdem nehme ich ganz sicher nicht deine Hand an. Immerhin hast du meine damals auch ausgeschlagen."

"Oh man, du willst es keinem einfach machen, nicht wahr? Alles was ich will, ist das wir uns nicht beleidigen oder gegenseitig verhexen. Es geht mir hier nicht um eine Freundschaft, sondern lediglich die Beilegung unserer Feindschaft", sagte Harry genervt. Er verstand nicht, dass jemand so nachtragend war. Besonders, da es Draco's eigene Schuld war, dass Harry nicht seine Hand genommen hatte. Er hatte sich damals wie ein verwöhntes Balg verhalten.

"Ja, ja, was auch immer", erwiderte Malfoy nur. Harry konnte seinem Kollegen darauf nichts an den Kopf knallen, da die ersten Schüler aus dem siebten Jahr eintrafen. Eine Gryffindor/Slytherin-Klasse, wohl gemerkt.

"Morgen, Professor", begrüßten ihn viele fast schon kumpelhaft und nickten dann dem kühl wirkenden Hauslehrer Slytherin's zu. Sie ließen sich auf die selbst gewählten Plätze nieder.

"Setzt euch ruhig wie ihr wollt, ich..."

„...setze euch eh um", schloss die ganze Klasse und brachte Harry damit zum Lachen. Wie er sehen konnte saßen sogar ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor schon neben einander, obwohl... Die Klasse war vollständig und Harry lehnte sich locker gegen sein Pult und ließ seinen Blick über eine seiner Lieblingsklassen fallen.

"Bevor ihr euch zu sehr an eure Tischnachbarn gewöhnt, beginnen wir wohl am besten mit dem Wechsel der Plätze", sagte Harry und sah in die nicht besonders begeisterten Gesichter. "Robertsen/Michals Handers/Landon, Christan/Parili.. . ", begann er und brachte bis zum letzten Namen Unruhe in die Klasse. Besonders drei Schüler beanspruchten einmal wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

"Gibt es ein Problem Mr. Robertson, Mr. Michals, Ms. Handers", fragte er und sah wie Marian Handers, eine Gryffindor zwischen ihrem Hauskollegen Galen Michals und dem Slytherin Thomas Robertson stand, als diese sich mit tödlichen Blicken bedachten. Marian und Thomas waren auch diejenigen gewesen, die trotz Rivalität zwischen den Häusern beschlossen hatten gleich neben einander zu sitzen.

"Sie kennen das doch schon, Professor Potter. Sie benehmen sich mal wieder wie Kinder", sagte sie und marschierte zu ihrem zugewiesenen Platz. Die anderen beiden bewegten sich keinen Millimeter.

"Irgendwie erinnert mich das an Zaubertränke und Snape", murmelte Draco hinter ihm, was Harry schmunzeln ließ.

"Prof, kann ich neben Marian sitzen? Sie wissen, dass Michals und ich uns nur verhexen würden. Außerdem ist sie auch eine Gryffindor, somit haben sie doch ihre Hausvermischungen", wand Robertson ein.

"Soll ich den Grund laut sagen, oder respektieren sie meine Entscheidung auch so?" erwiderte Harry nur mit gehobener Augenbraue. Geschlagen setzte sich der Slytherin.

"Was meinen sie damit?", fragte Michals sofort.

"Ich meine damit, dass Mr. Robertson seinen eigenen Kopf zum lernen benutzen soll", sagte Harry. Es war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Es brauchte nur einen Blick, um zu sehen, dass Robertson und Handers ein Paar waren. Wobei auch die gleichen Ringe an ihren Händen dafür sprachen. "Und jetzt setzen sie sich, ich wollte heute noch mit dem Unterricht beginnen." Stille kehrte in den Raum ein und der Gryffindor setzte sich widerstrebend.

"Sehr gut. Schade nur, dass es jedes Jahr das gleiche ist", sagte er und sah etwas enttäuscht auf den Tisch in der ersten Reihe mit den beiden Unruhestiftern. "Wir werden, wie sie alle sehen können in den nächsten drei Monaten einen Gast haben. Professor Malfoy, der demnächst euch in Zaubertränke unterrichtet, wird mir in der nächsten Zeit assistieren. Und bevor Fragen auftauchen, wieso bei mir und nicht dem neuen Schulleiter, er soll einen kleinen Einblick auf euer Verhalten bekommen. Denn wir alle wissen, dass ihr euch bei Professor Snape wie verängstigte Mäuse verhaltet." Leises Schnauben und Proteste waren zu hören, aber innerlich gaben ihm sicher alle recht.

"Ich habe hier", er holte ein paar Pergamente aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie hoch. "etwas, was einigen von euch nicht gefallen wird. Ich weiß, dass die meisten von euch im Sommer oder vorher Siebzehn geworden sind und nun auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern dürfen. Was ihr leider nicht wisst ist, dass das Ministerium bis zur Beendigung eurer Ausbildung alle eure Zauber aufzeichnet. Und diese habe ich mir besorgt." Ein Stöhnen war zu hören und zwei Köpfe knallten geräuschvoll auf die Tische. Harry war nicht überrascht, dass es sich dabei um die beiden Streithähne handelte.

"Dürfen sie das überhaupt, Professor", fragte eine Slytherin.

"Sie sind für jeden einsehbar, der weiß, wo er fragen muss. Ich war von einigen enttäuscht, als ich sah zu was ihre neue Freiheit eingesetzt wurde. Ich muss keine Namen erwähnen, wenn ich von einem Duell mitten in der Winkelgasse spreche. Das testen ihrer Fähigkeiten meine Herren", er sah bedeutungsvoll zu Michals und Robertson. "ist ja nichts schlechtes. Aber den Einsatz von einem Kitzel- oder Wabbelbeinfluch empfinde ich doch als Beleidigung. Sie haben so viel besseres bei mir gelernt. Was sie aber nun nicht als Einladung für ein neues Duell nehmen sollten, jedenfalls nicht ohne einen unparteiischen Lehrer dabei. Melden sie sich bei mir, wenn sie ihre Kräfte ein weiteres Mal testen wollen", sagte Harry und wand sich von den beiden Kontrahenten ab. "Ansonsten war ich positiv überrascht, wie viele von ihnen vergangene oder neue Zauber geübt haben. Ich hoffe nur, Ms. Christian, dass sie sich dieses Jahr nicht bei mir langweilen, denn sie haben den größten Teil des Buches schon selbst erarbeitet", sagte Harry und schaute lächelnd zu einem schüchternen braunhaarigen Mädchen aus Slytherin.

"Nein Professor, ihr Unterricht war noch nie langweilig", erwiderte sie aufrichtig.

"Viele Siliencium- und Zauber für das Verschließen von Türen und Zimmern wurden verwendet, worauf ich aber nicht näher eingehen werden (rot angelaufene Köpfe senkten sich) und ein paar hübsche Flüche von Mr. Warden", er sah auffordernd zu dem rothaarigen Gryffindor.

"Meine Schwester hat mich genervt", sagte dieser nur.

"Danach konnte ich aber keine Aktivitäten in der Zauberei mehr von ihnen feststellen", bohrte Harry weiter.

"Meine Mutter hat mir meinen Stab zur Strafe abgenommen", gab dieser murrend zu und erntete ein paar Lacher.

"Na dann, hatten sie sicher Zeit ihre schriftliche Arbeit über die Sommerferien zu erledigen", sagte Harry. "Sie können sie gleich bei ihren Mitschülern einsammeln."

Wenig später lag auf seinem Pult ein dicker Stapel an Pergamenten und Harry begann den eigentlich Unterricht für den Tag. Draco beteiligte sich nicht. Alles, was er tat war das stumme beobachten der Schüler und Harrys Verhalten. Das Klingelzeichen zum Ende der Stunde erschallte und Harry setzte sich zum ersten Mal hinter sein Pult.

"Mr. Robertson, Ms. Handers, bleiben sie bitte noch kurz hier", bat er die beiden Schüler. Diese nickten ihm zu und Harry wartete bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten. Ansonsten war nur noch Draco anwesend, der unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster schaute.

"Habe ich richtig gesehen und sie haben sich verlobt?" Fragte Harry. Eine rotgesichtige Marian nickte. "Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich bin froh, dass trotz Hausrivalitäten die Liebe noch eine Chance hat."

"Ja, aber es darf niemand erfahren. Unsere Häuser benehmen sich derzeit sowieso schon wieder unmöglich. Tom und ich haben schon alles versucht, aber man spricht gegen Wände. Die Slytherin's sind so stur", sagte Marian und erntete einen Knuff in die Seite.

"Ihr wisst beide, dass es dabei nicht allein um deren Verhalten ging. Die Gryffs sind genauso uneinsichtig", gab Harry zu bedenken und nahm eine Bewegung von Draco aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. "Die Toleranz beider Häuser gegenüber dem anderen ist nicht einmal ansatzweise vorhanden, was wirklich traurig ist. Unnötigerweise vergleicht man Slytherin's zu oft mit Schwarzmagiern. Lasst mich euch sagen, dass das Unsinn ist. Ich habe im Krieg Seite an Seite mit einigen Slytherin's gegen ehemalige Mitglieder meines Hauses gekämpft. Nicht das Haus bestimmt eure Charaktere, sondern jeder für sich selbst. Entscheidungen bestimmen unser Leben."

"Das sagen sie so leicht. Bei ihnen war immer klar, dass sie zu der weißen Seite gehören", sagte Thomas schnaubend.

"Oh bitte, wer erzählt das denn? Der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken, in meinem zweiten Jahr hielt man mich für den Erben Salazars, weil ich ein Parselmund bin und sprechen wir nicht von anderen Zeiten, in denen ich wie ein Aussätziger behandelt wurde. Wie gesagt, Entscheidungen und Handlungen bestimmen unser Leben und nicht das Haus."

"Harry Potter ein Slytherin", kam es von Draco. "Und wieso bist du dann nach Gryffindor?" Beide Schüler stimmten der Frage zu.

"Unterschiedliche Gründe. Ich war gerade Elf Jahre und wusste nichts von der Zauberei, ehe Rubeus Hagrid vor mir stand. Er war der damalige Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts", erklärte er den Siebzehnjährigen. "Er teilte die Ansicht, dass Slytherin's böse sind und dann begegnete mir ein Junge, der genau das werden wollte und vor mir damit angab wie stolz er auf sein reines Blut war. Natürlich waren seiner Meinung nach Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene es nicht wert, unterrichtet zu werden und er verspottete die, die erst beim Empfang des Schulbriefes von der Zauberwelt erfuhren." Er sah bei den Worten nicht zu Draco, wusste aber, dass dieser sich wiedererkannte. "Also tat ich das, was mir am sinnvollsten schien, ich beschwor den Hut mich nicht nach Slytherin zu schicken. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es bereue oder das es das Richtige war. Denn vielleicht wäre ich ebenso zufrieden dort geworden wie in Gryffindor." schloss er und scheuchte seine Schüler in die nächste Stunde, da die ersten Fünftklässler für ihren Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Stunde erschienen.

Der Unterricht der Hufflepuffs/Ravenclaws des fünften Jahres war schnell und ohne Probleme verlaufen und Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen, um zum Mittag zu gehen.

"Du bist wegen mir nicht nach Stytherin", sagte Draco ohne jegliche Emotion. Auch in dieser Stunde hatte er nichts gesagt und nur zugesehen, wie Harry mit der Klasse agierte. Harry betrachtete ihn überrascht.

"Nicht wirklich, aber du warst einer der Hauptgründe. Hilfreich war auch, dass Voldemort einer gewesen war und ich wusste, dass mein erster Freund sicher in Gryffindor landen würde", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend.

"Und es ist alles wahr, was du den beiden erzählt hast?"

"Natürlich, ich lüge meine Schüler nicht an. Was bringt ihnen das auch. Ich wurde in meinem Leben oft genug belogen, und niemals kam etwas gutes dabei heraus."

"Ich soll also glauben, dass Harry Potter nichts von sich und seinen Eltern wusste, bis er elf wurde?" schnarrte Draco.

"Ich zwinge dich nicht, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin bei meiner Tante, die Schwester meiner Mutter, und ihrer Familie aufgewachsen. Sie waren Muggel und hassten die Zauberei. Demnach erzählten mir sie nichts davon, in der Hoffnung ich würde niemals etwas mit Magie zu tun haben. Sie sagten mir sogar, meine Eltern seien bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und daher hätte ich auch meine Narbe." Das Gespräch mit Snape fiel Harry wieder ein und er verhielt sich freundlich gegenüber dem ehemaligen Slytherin.

"Du wurdest sicher trotzdem auf Händen getragen."

"Auf Händen getragen? Ich wäre schon froh, wenn ich nicht die abgetragene Kleidung meines fetten Cousins bekommen hätte. Sieh es endlich ein, Draco, ich bin nicht das, was ihr alle gesehen habt. Ich habe bis zum Eintreffen des Briefes in einem Schrank unter der Treppe zusammen mit Spinnen geschlafen, meine Geschenke zu Weihnachten waren alte, kaputte Socken und mein Geburtstag wurde ignoriert, ich habe die Hausarbeit übernehmen müssen, während mein Cousin sich fett gefressen hat, derselbe Cousin, der meine damaligen Mitschüler an der Muggelschule drohte sich mit mir anzufreunden und mich, wenn er konnte verprügelte. Natürlich ohne von seinen Eltern bestraft zu werden. Ron war und ist mein allererster Freund gewesen und du kannst dir nun sicherlich vorstellen, wieso ich deine Hand nicht genommen habe. Und bevor du damit anfängst, ich sage das nicht, um Mitleid von irgend jemanden zu bekommen. Ich bin stolz, was aus mir geworden ist und noch stolzer darauf, dass meine Tochter ein besseres Leben bekommt", sagte Harry und wollte den Raum verlassen.

"Es tut mir leid", kam es hinter ihm und er drehte sich blitzschnell um.

"Was hast du gesagt?" Fragte er ungläubig.

"Ich sagte, dass es mir leid tut", wiederholte Draco schon fast patzig.

"Ich verstehe nicht, was tut dir leid? Du kannst nichts für meine Verwandten."

"Das meinte ich auch nicht. Ich meinte mein Verhalten. Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass ich nur das Produkt meiner Eltern und deren Erziehung bin", erwiderte Draco und wirkte verschüchtert.

"Das habe ich auch nie bezweifelt. Ich habe deinen Vater kennen gelernt. Ich kannte zwar nicht deine Mutter, aber ich wusste, dass er ein Mann war, der großen Einfluss auf andere ausüben konnte."

"Du hast meinen Vater getötet." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und kein Hass lag in ihr.

"Es tut mir leid für den Menschen, den du als Vater hast, aber nicht um Lucius Malfoy, wie ich ihn kannte. Ich handelte aus Notwehr und hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre Blaise Zabini tot", sagte Harry sanft.

"Zabini war auf deiner Seite?"

"Ja, wir sind noch immer befreundet. So befreundet wie man mit einem sexsüchtigen Verrückten sein konnte. Aber in letzter Zeit sehen wir uns immer seltener. Er hat Pansy Parkinson geheiratet und sie und ich geraten ständig aneinander."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Pansy hat dich gehasst. Wo war sie während der letzten Schlacht?"

"Im St. Mungos. Sie hat eine Woche vorher in einem Kampf schwere Verbrennungen davon getragen. Man kann noch immer Spuren davon in ihrem Gesicht sehen", sagte Harry.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie kämpft. Sie ist der Gewalt immer aus dem Weg gegangen, wenn sie konnte", sagte Draco nachdenklich. Beide schritten nun in Richtung große Halle.

"Wir hatten alle keine Wahl und keiner von beiden wollte so wie Crabbe enden", sagte Harry. Er sprach weiter, als er Draco's fragendes Gesicht sah. "Crabbe hat das Mal angenommen, aber war nicht fähig den Todesfluch zu sprechen. Er wurde von seinem Vater getötet. Goyle hat kurz danach Selbstmord begangen. In seinem Abschiedsbrief stand, dass er das gleiche Schicksal befürchtete und er nicht seinen mordenden Vater zum Schluss sehen wollte."

"Was ist mit den anderen aus meinem Jahr?" Fragte Draco.

"Bulstrode und zwei weitere Jungen wurden Todesser, Nott blieb neutral, wie er meinte und der Rest schloss sich Blaise und Pansy an. Ich denke, sie brauchten nur eine Führung. Jemand der ihnen zeigte, dass es auch einen anderen Weg gab. Aber auch Vertrauen von den anderen Häusern war wichtig."

"Wie habt ihr das geschafft? Niemand hat unserem Haus zugetraut gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen."

"Hermine", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln. "Sie hat die Warnungen des Hutes und Dumbledore's ernst genommen über die Einigkeit und Zusammenschluss aller. Noch als du da warst, hat sie versucht Allianzen in deinem Haus zu schließen. Es war nicht einfach und Mia musste sich einiges anhören, als sie das ansprach. Aber letztendlich hat jeder eingesehen, was für ein Gewinn in deinem Haus steckte." Sie betraten die Halle und waren so in ihrem Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht auf die erstaunten Blicke achteten.

"Wo ist eigentlich deine Tochter?" Fragte Draco, als sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Der Stuhl von Lily war leer und auch kein Gedeck stand für sie bereit.

"Sie beginnt heute mit der Schule. Es gibt eine in Hogsmaede, damit die Kinder schreiben, lesen und rechnen erlernen. Hat mich heute morgen damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben", erzählte Harry grinsend.

"Was ist mit ihrer Mutter?" Mit einem Mal wurde Harrys Gesicht verschlossen.

"Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen." Draco nickte und sie begannen mit dem Mittag. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es nicht fassen, dass er soeben ein friedliches Gespräch mit seinem alten Schulrivalen geführt hatte. Es war angenehm gewesen, aber dennoch schmerzhaft für ihn. Er spürte, dass die Gefühle für ihn noch lange nicht begraben galten. Er liebte ihn, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, als damals. Aber konnte ihn der andere auch lieben? Glauben daran konnte er nicht. Vielleicht konnten sie wenigstens Freunde werden. Nur was war mit Lily? Hatte sie nicht ein Recht darauf ihren anderen Vater zu kennen? Bis jetzt war er bei diesem Thema ihren Fragen jedes Mal ausgewichen, aber sobald sie etwas älter war, würde er es nicht mehr können. Schließlich beschloss er für sich selbst, dass er Draco weiterhin beobachten würde und es von seinem Verhalten abhängig machte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen lief auf den Tisch zu. Überrascht sah Harry sie an und schaute dann auf seine Uhr. Verwirrt sah er sie an, als sie auf einmal neben ihm Platz nahm.

"Sag mal, Fräulein, was machst du denn schon hier?" Fragte er. Große Augen blickten ihn an.

"Aber Daddy, ich habe Schulschluss", erwiderte sie. "Und Dobby hat mich abgeholt. Außerdem wollte ich nicht mit denen zu Mittag essen. Wieso muss ich das überhaupt, wenn ich doch danach eh keine Stunden habe. Die anderen Kinder haben mich auch so komisch angesehen, als ich meinen Namen gesagt habe. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie mich beim Essen nur wieder über dich ausgefragt und das kann ich nicht leiden."

"Ach Lils, du sollst doch Freunde dort finden."

"Aber ich habe doch hier genug Freunde. Ich kenne sogar schon ein paar aus dem ersten Jahr", sagte sie. Ein Gedeck erschien vor ihr, und sie füllte sich umständig etwas Kartoffeln und viel Soße auf.

"Liliana..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Du brauchst auch welche in deinem Alter!" sagte sie mit tiefer Stimme. "Aber die können alle nicht zaubern, und mir keine Tricks zeigen. Alles was sie können ist mit Spielzeugzauberstäben herum fuchteln."

"Deine Tochter kann schon richtig zaubern? Hast du ihr einen Zauberstab gekauft? Das ist doch nach den Gesetzen des Ministeriums nicht erlaubt", mischte sich Draco ein. Lily antwortete für ihren Vater.

"Ich brauche keinen Stab, genauso wie Daddy. Ich habe wilde Magie, sagt jedenfalls Opa Albus und wenn ich mich ganz doll konzentriere kann ich richtig zaubern. Soll ich das ihnen mal zeigen?" Fragte sie eifrig.

"Nicht jetzt und erst recht nicht in der Halle, junge Dame. Auch sollst du nicht zaubern, wenn ich oder ein Erwachsener bei dir ist. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was dir meine Schüler schon wieder beigebracht haben", belehrte Harry sie. Der rote Mund verzog sich zu einer Flunsch.

"Dein Dad hat recht, Liliana. Als ich klein war, habe ich meine Nanny mal stumm gezaubert, weil sie mir Vorschriften machen wollte. Es dauerte drei Wochen bis sie wieder ein Wort sprechen konnte", erzählte Draco ihr. Harry dachte, die Welt würde untergehen. Draco Malfoy, der Slytherinprinz und sein Schulfeind hatte ihm soeben recht gegeben.

"Echt? Ich habe als ich fünf war meinen Kinderbesen so verzaubert, dass ich so hoch wie Daddy fliegen konnte. Seitdem fliegt immer einer neben mir mit. Denn damals war nur Tante Mia dabei und sie mag das fliegen nicht. Alle hatten natürlich Angst ich würde runter fallen, aber mir ist nichts passiert. Bin im Sturzflug runter und hatte nicht eine Schramme", erzählte sie ganz stolz.

"Genau, und Hermine weigert sich, seit dem mit dir auf das Quidditchfeld zu gehen", fügte Harry trocken hinzu. Ein Blick zu Draco ließ ihm das Herz in die Hose fahren. Der Blonde lachte offen und befreit. Seine Augen glänzten und sein Gesicht wirkte warm und freundlich. Nichts erinnerte an den Jungen, den er kannte. Harry wagte einen Blick zu Snape, in dessen Augen soviel Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit für Harry lag.

"Bei wem darf ich heute Nachmittag bleiben, Dad? Tante Mia sagt, dass sie keine Zeit für mich hat, da ihre siebte Klasse einen Test schreibt und Opa Albus und Tante Minny sind nicht mehr da. Kann ich bei dir bleiben?" Fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich kann doch auf sie aufpassen, während du unterrichtest", bot Draco an, was Lily lächeln ließ.

"Au ja, Professor Malfoy", sagte sie und blickte bettelnd zu Harry. "Bitte Daddy, ich bin auch ganz lieb und zaubere nicht. Ich schwöre auf alle meine Scherzartikel von Onkel Fred und George."

"Na dann muss es dir ja ernst sein", war Harrys einziger Kommentar und nickt ihr als Zustimmung zu.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_und auch heir ein neues Kapitel._

_Eure Sora_

**5. Kapitel **

Lily hielt auch ihr Versprechen. Sie malte an Harrys Pult, während Draco auf sie aufpasste und sich zwischendurch Notizen machte. Die restlichen Stunden verliefen ohne Probleme und am Ende erhielten Draco und Harry jeweils ein farbenreiches Bild von dem kleinen Mädchen, bevor beide Männer nach draußen gezerrt wurden.

"Ich weiß, dass du die Frage wahrscheinlich nicht gern beantworten wirst, aber ist sie adoptiert?" Fragte Draco. Beide beobachteten wie sie über die Wiese zu ein paar Schülern lief.

"Nein, sie ist meine", sagte Harry nur.

"Du hast sie ausgetragen, oder?" stocherte er weiter.

"Ich wüßte nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht", fuhr ihn Harry an.

"Normalerweise nichts, aber sie hat die Augen meiner Familie", sagte er und hielt Harry fest, als dieser ihn einfach stehen lassen wollte. "Sie ist meine Tochter, oder?" Draco's Stimme zitterten bei den Worten.

"Selbst wenn es so wäre, hast du keine Rechte an ihr. Du hast mir unmissverständlich erklärt, dass ich dir egal bin und dir diese Sexaffäre nichts bedeutet hat. Es war eher eine Auszeichnung für dich mit dem Jungen-der-lebt geschlafen zu haben", sagte Harry und riss sich los. Wenig später schritt er an ihm vorbei mit einer protestierenden Lily auf dem Arm.

Harry hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig war. Alles was er wusste war, dass er es endlich tun musste. Seit Wochen schon ließ er Lily nicht aus den Augen, lenkte sie ab, wenn Draco in der Nähe war und zerrte sie schon fast von ihm, wenn er sah, dass die beiden sprachen. Die Quittung dafür bekam er täglich von seiner Tochter. Sie schmollte, maulte und wurde oft immer einsilbiger ihm gegenüber. Draco dagegen hatte in seiner Gegenwart wieder die kalte Maske aufgesetzt. Doch ab und zu konnte Harry die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen entdecken, wenn er ihm seine Tochter entzog. Und Snape? Harry wich seinem Vorgesetzten einfach aus.

Aber heute morgen war es vorbei gewesen. Harry weckte seine Tochter wie immer und fand bei ihr im Bett ein Kuscheltier in Form eines grünsilbernen Drachen. Natürlich war sofort klar, von wem sie es gehabt hatte. Ängstlich, seine Tochter zu verlieren, hatte er ihn ihr abgenommen und dann ansehen müssen wie sie anfing zu weinen. War ihm etwa nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er seiner Tochter mit seinem unmöglichen Verhalten verletzen konnte, fragte er sich und schloss sie in seine Arme, nachdem er ihr das Geschenk von Draco wiedergab.

"Süße, was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide heute schwänzen und nach Hogsmaede gehen?", fragte er sie. Die silbernen Augen glitzerten feucht, als sie ihn ungläubig anblickte.

"Aber es ist Freitag und du bestehst doch immer darauf, dass ich in die Schule muss, um zu lernen", sagte sie etwas schniefend.

"Das tue ich auch immer noch, aber wir machen beide heute einen Vater-Tochter-Tag, weil ich dir was wichtiges erzählen muss", erklärte er ihr. "Mach dich fertig, mein Schatz. Ich schicke eine Eule an deine Lehrerin und kümmere mich um meinen Unterricht." Sie nickte und sprang schon fast aus dem Bett.

Harry hatte gerade seine Eule angeschickt und war auf dem Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten einer bestimmten Person. Vor dem Eingang hing ein großes Portrait. Ein weißer Drache und eine hübsche junge Frau waren darauf zu sehen. Beide scheinen noch zu schlafen, so dass Harry fast vorsichtig gegen das Portrait klopfte. Auf dem Bild war nun etwa Rauch aus den Nüstern des Drachen zu sehen, aber beide schliefen weiter. Im nächsten Moment war sein Blick auf die beiden Gestalten auch schon vorbei, denn der Eingang öffnete sich und Draco stand vor ihm. Er war bis auf seine Robe fertig angezogen, so dass Harry seinen gut gebauten Körper wunderbar sehen konnte. Er trug eine enge schwarze Hose und ein grünes Shirt.

"Morgen Potter, wie komme ich zu der ehre? Willst du mir vorschreiben, dass ich von unserer Tochter mindestens hundert Meter entfernt bleibe oder mir lieber gleich den Vorschlag machen doch einen anderen Job zu suchen?" wurde er kühl empfangen, aber Harry überging es.

"Ich wollte dich bitten, heute den Unterricht zu übernehmen. Lily und ich müssen ein längst überfälliges Gespräch führen", sagte er.

"Oh, und was soll das sein? Halte dich von dem bösen Malfoy fern?"

"Nein, ein der-'böse Malfoy'-ist-dein-Vater-Gespräch", sagte Harry sanft. Erst war Schock, dann Überraschung und schließlich Dankbarkeit in Draco's Gesicht abzulesen.

"Danke, Harry. Du weißt nicht, was mir das bedeutet", sagte der Slytherin und gebrauchte zum ersten Mal Harrys Vornamen.

"Nein, wahrscheinlich weiß ich das nicht. Nur schwöre ich dir, solltest du ihr weh tun, bringe ich dich um. Das ist mir Askaban alle mal wert", sagte Harry und ging.

In seinen Räumen saß Lily fertig angezogen bereits etwas hibbelig auf der Couch. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wieso ihr Vater sie heute von der Schule nahm, aber wenn er das schon tat, dann musste es um etwas großes gehen.

Wenig später wanderten sie zu zweit durch Hogsmaede und hielten erst an einer Wiese an. Harry zauberte eine Bank und ließ sich darauf mit ihr nieder. Lily spürte wohl, dass ihr Daddy aufgewühlt war und kuschelte sich auf seinen Schoß.

"Du hast mich doch schon ganz oft nach deiner Mama gefragt", begann Harry.

"Mmh, aber du hast mir nichts von ihr erzählt. Ist sie im Himmel, wie der Papa von Susa?" Fragte sie. Susa war eine Erstklässlerin aus Hogwarts, mit der sich Lily vor ein paar Wochen angefreundet hatte und seitdem so oft wie möglich zusammen war.

"Nein, Schatz. Du hast keine Mama", erwiderte er.

"Aber aus welchem Bauch bin ich den gekommen? Tante Fleur hat Brianne aus ihrem Bauch bekommen und irgendwo komme ich doch her, oder? Eine aus meiner Klasse sagt, wir kommen vom Klapperstorch, aber das ist Unsinn!"

"Du kommst aus meinem Bauch", sagte Harry und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Schnell erklärte er weiter: "Ganz selten kommt es vor, daß auch Papas Babys bekommen. Das Baby hat dann nicht eine Mama und einen Papa, sondern zwei Papas."

"Also habe ich noch einen Daddy?" Fragte sie aufgeregt. "Aber wieso war er dann nicht bei uns? Ist er im Himmel?"

"Das ist nicht einfach zu erklären, meine Süße. Dein Papa und ich waren nur kurz ein... Paar und haben uns dann getrennt. Bevor ich erfahren habe, das ich dich bekommen würde, war er schon ganz weit weg und keiner konnte ihn mehr erreichen."

"Und jetzt?" Fragte sie, und ihre silbernen Augen blickten tief in seine smaragdgrünen.

"Habe ich dir je erzählt, dass wenn immer ich deine Augen sehe, daß ich an deinen anderen Papa denken muss?" fragte er sie. Ihre Frage hatte er gar nicht gehört.

"E-er hat meine Augen?"

"Ja", sagte er einfach.

"Professor Malfoy ist mein Papa? Aber wieso bist du denn so böse, wenn ich mit ihm rede, oder daß er mir meinen Drachen geschenkt hat?" Fest drückte er sie an sich.

"Weil ich ein Dummkopf und Angsthase bin. Ich habe Angst, daß du lieber bei deinem Papa bleiben möchtest und nicht bei mir."

"W-wenn d-du w-willst, sprech ich nie wieder mit Professor Malfoy", sagte sie mit hängendem Kopf. Harry hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Das sollst du nicht. Wenn du deinen Papa kennen lernen willst, dann tu das. Du kannst sogar etwas mit ihm unternehmen. Nur bitte sag mir Bescheid, wo ich dich finden kann, okay?" Freudig fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

"Meinst du, er mag mich? Weiß er, wer ich bin? Können wir auch zusammen was unternehmen?..." ein knurrender Magen unterbrach ihren nicht abreißenden Strom an Fragen. Was Harry natürlich erinnerte, daß sie beide noch nichts zum Frühstück gegessen hatten. Was sie natürlich gleich in den Drei Besen nachholten.

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag blieben sie in Hogsmaede und wanderten durch die Geschäfte. Lily wollte unbedingt für ihren Papa ein Geschenk kaufen. Immerhin hatte sie erst einen tollen Drachen von ihm erhalten. Schließlich wurde der Honigtopf geplündert, und Lily trug stolz eine Packung feinster dunkler Schokolade auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts vor sich her.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn du den Nachmittag über bei Draco bleibst?" Fragte er sie. Begeistert nickte sie und drückte die Schokolade noch dichter an ihre Brust. Harry befürchtete schon, daß sie schmelzen würde.

"Au ja, kommst du mit? Wir können zusammen was spielen", erklärte sie begeistert.

"Sorry, Schatz. Ich wollte noch zu deiner Tante Mia", lehnte er ab. Das ganze hatte zwei Gründe, erstens wollte er Draco etwas Zeit alleine mit ihr geben und zweitens, ertrug er es nicht die beiden zusammen zu sehen. Zu dritt würden sie auch viel zu sehr wie eine richtige Familie wirken. Eine Familie, die es für Harry nie geben würde. Draco war, ist und würde immer unerreichbar für ihn sein. Außerdem brauchte er jetzt einfach Hermine und sei es nur, um sich endlich alles von der Seele zu reden.

Die Unterrichtsstunden waren beendet, als sie die Tore des Schlosses durchquerten und Harry fand Draco im Klassenraum. Dieser biss nervös auf seiner Feder herum und strich sich immer wieder durch die Haare.

Lily lief sofort auf ihn zu und stellte sich vor sein Pult. Harry konnte selbst von der Tür aus die Angst in den Augen des Blonden erkennen, als sie hoch sah.

"Daddy sagt, sie sind mein Papa", sagte sie.

"Ja", erwiderte der Blonde. Harry konnte seine Stimme kaum verstehen.

"Und er meint, daß sie mich mögen und auch mein Papa sein wollen." Draco nickte nur. "Ich darf auch heute Nachmittag bei ihnen bleiben, wenn sie möchten." Der ehemalige Slytherin schaute kurz zu Harry und als der nickte, stimmte er ihr erfreut zu.

"Ich denke, dein Papa hat nichts dagegen, wenn du ihn duzt oder mit Papa ansprichst", sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich von beiden. Er wusste nicht wie er zu den Räumlichkeiten von Hermine gelangte, aber als er ihr gegenüberstand, viel er ihr geradezu weinend in die Arme.

Eine Stunde später hatte sie auch das letzte Detail seiner Zeit mit Draco erfahren und sie tröstete ihn sanft.

"Ich war so dumm, oder? Wie konnte ich auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, daß er sich jemals in mich verlieben könnte. Allein diese dumme... ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich mit ihm hatte", sagte er und trocknete sich mit einem Taschentuch von Hermine das Gesicht.

"Aber meinst du nicht, daß er auch etwas für dich empfunden haben musste? Immerhin habt ihr nicht nur einmal miteinander geschlafen, sondern es ging über mehrere Wochen", bemerkte sie.

"Das dachte ich auch, aber inzwischen ist mir klar, daß er mich damit bestimmt nur brechen wollte. Es war nichts mehr als ein Spiel für ihn. Oder vielleicht war ich nur eine perfekte Ablenkung vom Schulleben."

"Ja, aber wieso dann du? Er hätte jeden und jede haben können. Du kanntest doch seinen Ruf. Wieso nicht einmal mit dir ins Bett und dann die oder der nächste?"

"Meinst du nicht, daß ich darüber nachgedacht habe und alle möglichen Theorien in meinem Kopf herum schwirrten? Aber du warst nicht dabei, als er sich 'verabschiedete'. Hast nicht den Hass und Spott in seinen Augen gesehen. Weißt du wie sehr ich mir wünsche, daß seine Augen nur einmal so warm für mich blicken, wie wenn er mit Lily zusammen ist? Ich verfolge das seit Wochen. Wenn Lily nicht wäre, ich..." er stockte.

"Denke so etwas nicht einmal! Das machst du nicht ein zweites Mal mit mir und Ran. Harry, wir haben dich gefunden und es war das Schlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte", sagte sie und Tränen traten in ihre braunen Augen. "Außerdem hast du uns geschworen, erst zu uns zu kommen und mit uns zu reden."

"Ich weiß. Kannst du Lily später von Draco abholen? Ich glaube es wird zu viel, wenn ich sie heute noch einmal zusammen sehe", bat er sie und lehnte sich schwer an ihre Schulter.

"Natürlich. Du solltest ein wenig schlafen. Ich lass dir später was in deine Räume zum Abendessen bringen", sagte sie und er nickte müde. Wenig später schlief er auf ihrem Sofa, zugedeckt von einer warmen und weichen Baumwolldecke.

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_nun auch das 6. Kapitel von den insgesamt 10 Stück... Und leider wird es irgendwie immer deprimierender. Sorry... Ich schaue mal, was man noch am Ende drehen kann ;)_

_eure Sora_

**6. Kapitel **

Hermine brach es das Herz ihren besten Freund in den nächsten Wochen zu zusehen. In der Öffentlichkeit wirkte er fröhlich und zufrieden. Aber ein jeder konnte spüren, daß es nicht echt war. Lily verbrachte viel Zeit mit Draco. Er hatte ihr sogar ein Zimmer einrichten lassen, in dem sie schon viele Nächte verbracht hatte. Harry konnte ihr kaum eine Bitte abschlagen.

Versuche, etwas mit ihren beiden Vätern zu unternehmen waren fruchtlos. Harry fand jedes mal eine neue Ausrede. Arbeiten korrigieren, Gespräche mit Schülern oder Vertrauensschülern, Rundgänge und Kontrollen der Gryffindorräume. In den Zeiten war er oft bei Hermine und sie konnte sehen, dass er kurz davor war zusammen zu brechen. Nicht nur, dass er seine Tochter, die einzige Familie die er besaß, teilen musste. Er musste mit ansehen, wie Draco etwas Liliana schenkte, was er nie bekommen würde. Seine Liebe. Mehr als einmal hatte er seiner besten Freundin gestanden, dass er unendlich eifersüchtig auf seine Tochter war, was Schuldgefühle hervor rief. Sie musste einen Weg finden, ihn aus dieser Depression raus zu bekommen, aber wie?

Eine günstige Chance bekam sie in ihrer Freistunde. Im Lehrerzimmer saß niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy und sie waren allein.

"Malfoy", grüßte sie ihn und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee.

"Granger", erwiderte er nur kühl und las in einem Buch weiter. Sie setzte sich einfach neben und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

"Interessantes Thema", sagte sie nach einer Weile. "Auch wenn ich die Meinung Kerim Gerron's nicht teile über die Tests von potentiellen Giften an Muggeln. Wieso bist du eigentlich hier und nicht bei Harry. Er unterrichtet doch jetzt?"

"Ist mir klar, daß du Gerron nicht magst, aber er ist ein ausgezeichneter Tränkemeister und im Unterricht bin ich nicht, da ich keine Lust habe, weiter von Potter ignoriert zu werden. Außerdem lässt er eh einen Test schreiben und ich beginne bald mit Zaubertränke. Und seit wann, bei Salazar, bist du freundlich zu mir?"

"Vielleicht, weil ich was von dir will?" Sagte sie mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Typisch Gryffindor, verrät gleich seine Strategie", spöttelte er.

"Mit Ehrlichkeit kommt man am weitesten, war ich immer der Meinung und von Harrys profitierst du ja auch", brachte Hermine langsam das Thema auf den Tisch.

"Es war ihr Recht zu erfahren, dass ich ihr Vater bin", sagte Draco mit fester Stimme. Aber Hermine konnte kurz Unsicherheit in seinen Augen zu erkennen. "Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Ich möchte nur etwas von dir wissen."

"Frag, ob ich antworte ist eine andere Sache."

"Wieso hast du die Beziehung, oder was auch immer ihr beide damals hattet, abgebrochen und was empfindest du für ihn?"

"Hat er dich vor geschickt?", schnarrte Draco.

"Nein, glaub mir, das ist das letzte was er tun würde. Er würde sich lieber selbst..." sie stockte und schloss kurz die Augen. Die Depressionen von Harry hatten in den letzten Nächten wieder die Nacht von Harrys versuchten Selbstmord hochgebracht und das jetzt auch nur als Vergleich anzubringen erschien ihr als geschmacklos und machte ihr Angst. "Wie auch immer, er würde es nicht tun. Es interessiert mich nur. Ich frage mich auch immer, wie es alles passiert ist. Oh, ich kenne Harrys Seite und Gründe. Ich weiß auch, welche er bei dir vermutet oder zu wissen glaubt. Nur verstehen kann ich das nicht. Wieso sollte der so berühmte Prinz von Slytherin, der so offensichtlich auf Voldemort's Seite stand, mit Harry so lange zusammen sein. Wovon du letztendlich nichts hattest. Was war dein Vorteil? Du hast ihn in keine Falle gelockt, keine Informationen bekommen und nur Sex konntest du auch von anderen bekommen. Verdammt sogar ich wäre damals mit dir ins Bett gegangen. Aber darum geht es nicht. Er gestand dir sogar seine Liebe und es wäre ein leichtes gewesen auch nur seinen Ruf ins lächerliche zu ziehen. Wieso also?"

"Granger, das geht dich rein gar nichts an", schnauzte Draco sie an und war drauf und dran den Raum zu verlassen, aber sie hielt ihn fest. Bittend schaute sie in die kalten Augen.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte sie leise.

"Was ist das jetzt für ein Trick?"

"Überhaupt keiner, bitte setz dich", sagte sie und er kam der Bitte überraschender Weise nach. "Du hast sicher Harrys Verhalten bemerkt, nicht wahr?"

"Du meinst, dass er wie ein Irrer über alles grinst und sich verhält als sei alles aus Zuckerwatte? Natürlich. Bin ja froh, daß Lily noch nichts davon mitbekommen hat", erwiderte Draco herablassend.

"Ja, das meine ich. Vielleicht sollte ich das lieber lassen, ich höre dir an, dass er dir egal ist und das letzte was er braucht ist einer wie du, der auf seinen Gefühlen herum tritt", überdachte sie ihre Entscheidung laut.

"Wo trete ich bitteschön auf ihm herum? Er ignoriert mich und nicht ich ihn! Lily ist enttäuscht, weil er jedem gemeinsamen Treffen aus dem Weg geht und was tut er? Jedem die heile Welt vorspielen. Und das wahrscheinlich nur, weil es ihn so stört, dass ich hier wieder aufgetaucht bin. Aber er kann es sich abschminken, dass ich gehe. Ich liebe meine Tochter und werde das wertvollste in meinem Leben nicht aufgeben", sagte Draco empört. Keiner der beiden hatte gehört, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, und war dem entsprechend erschrocken als die wütende Stimme ertönte.

"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du gehen sollst, Draco Malfoy. Und Hermine, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du meine Privatangelegenheiten nicht mit anderen besprichst."

"Ach, erwartest du, dass ich zusehen wie du immer mehr zusammenbrichst." Die Braunhaarige hatte die Fäuste geballt unter dem Tisch.

"Mir geht es sehr gut, vielen Dank."

"Oh ja? Genauso gut wie an deinem verdammten achtzehnten Geburtstag? Wie lange muss ich noch warten, ehe ich dich wieder halbtot oder sogar tot finde? Wie lange, ehe Lily vielleicht wieder nur noch einen Vater hat? Gib es zu, du denkst in den letzten Tagen wieder sehr häufig daran." Die grünen Augen blickten schuldig zu ihr, und niemand dachte dabei an die Anwesenheit des Blonden.

"Ich habe es versprochen", flüsterte er. "Ich habe es euch beiden versprochen." Schnell stand sie auf und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Das weiß ich, und ich bete dafür, daß du es einhältst. Du musst endlich erkennen, dass du gebraucht wirst. Lily braucht dich. Ich und Ron genauso. Hey, wir brauchen einen Trauzeugen", sagte sie und ein kleines echtes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge.

"Ihr wollt heiraten?"

"Ron hat mir gestern einen Antrag gemacht. Wir wollten es dir am Wochenende sagen. Ich weiß es ging schnell, aber wir kennen uns schon so lange und..."

„Ihr habt schon so viel Zeit verschwendet", endete Harry. "Ich freue mich für euch."

"Danke. Was sagst du zu einem Essen in Hogsmaede heute Abend? Ran kommt bestimmt auch", schlug sie var. Merkte aber gleich, daß das ein Fehler war. Sofort zog sich Harry von ihr zurück.

"Ich... das ist keine gute Idee. Außerdem muss ich noch einen dicken Stapel an Arbeiten kontrollieren und... ein anderes Mal", schloss er und rannte schon fast aus den Räumen. Hermine überlegte, ab sie ihm nachrennen sollte, aber es wäre sinnlos. Harry wollte allein sein und in solchen Situationen würde sie ihn nie finden.

"Er wollte sich umbringen?" Fragte Draco. Sie hatte ihn ganz vergessen.

"Ja, es war direkt nach Voldemort's tat. Er sah seine Aufgabe als erfüllt an und fand keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben."

"Aber er war doch schon schwanger", gab Draco zu bedenken. Sein Gesicht war unnatürlich blass.

"Er hat es erst danach erfahren."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er hat nie wirklich darüber gesprochen. Harry war bereits vor dem Kampf sehr depressiv und hat fast nur nach trainiert. Im nachhinein hatte er Glück, keine Fehlgeburt zu erleiden. Wir kamen direkt vom Schlachtfeld. Alle anderen waren am feiern und wir merkten schnell, dass Harry nicht dabei war. Ran und ich beschlossen ihn zu holen. Das er unverletzt war wussten wir, da wir ihn ins Schloss gehen sahen.

Es war Glück, daß wir ihn fanden, denn wir hörten die maulende Myrte schreien. Er lag im ungenutzten Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock und hatte sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Wir kamen gerade nach rechtzeitig, um die Wunden zu schließen und Madame Pomfrey behandelte seinen Blutverlust. Als Grund dafür gaben wir einen Fluch von Voldemort an, so dass niemals jemand davon erfahren würde. Nachdem er von Lily erfuhr, versprach er uns, sich nie wieder etwas anzutun. Sie war und ist der Sinn seines Lebens."

"Aber wieso denkt er jetzt wieder daran? Liliana braucht ihn nach immer. Sie liebt ihren Vater und es vergeht keine Stunde, in der sie mir nicht von ihren gemeinsamen Ausflügen oder Streichen erzählt."

"Er hat Angst."

"Und wovor bitte? Voldemort ist tot."

"Darum geht es auch nicht. Er hat angst wieder allein zu sein. Lily hat jetzt dich und ich habe vorhin den dummen Fehler gemacht ihm vorzuführen wie glücklich ich mit Ron bin. Zu sehen, daß ich etwas habe, was er glaubt nie zu bekommen, zerstört ihn."

"Und was soll das sein?"

"Liebe", war die einfach Antwort.

"Hallohoo, er ist Harry Potter. Seine Verwandten haben ihn sicher verehrt und die Füße geküsst, er hat einen Haufen an Fans und Bewunderern, die ihm genug Liebesbriefe schreiben. Was will er mehr."

"Du verstehst es einfach nicht. Genauso wie alle anderen. Seine Verwandten, die schlimmsten Muggel übrigens, haben ihn schlimmer behandelt als deine Familie ihre Hauselfen. Er hat in einem verdammten Schrank gelebt, bis er elf war und nur, weil sein fetter Cousin das zweite Zimmer als Abladezone für sein kaputtes Spielzeug nutzte. Ein richtiges Zimmer hat Harry auch nur bekommen, weil sie Angst hatten, er würde ihnen als Zauberer etwas antun. Kleidung hatte er nur die abgetragene seines Cousins, wobei ich ja eben erwähnt hatte, dass dieser fett war. Sein Geburtstag wurde ignoriert, und zu Weihnachten erhielt er alte kaputte Socken. In seinem zweiten Jahr holte Ron ihn ab und sah Gitter vor Harrys Fenster. Die Dursley's wollten nicht, dass er zurück nach Hogwarts geht. Hast du dich je gefragt, wieso er so unterernährt ist? Das ist nicht, weil er auf seine Linie achtet. Man sperrte ihn in sein Zimmer ein, und gab ihm dann ab und zu durch eine Katzenklappe Nahrung. Willst du noch mehr hören von seinen Verwandten? Ich kenne noch Hunderter von solchen Geschichten.

"Und willst du wirklich von Fans mit mir sprechen? Menschen, die ihn nicht kennen und nur den Retter und Helden in ihm sehen? Es wäre Unsinn, dass Liebe zu nennen. Seit kurzem denke ich, dass es wahrscheinlich daran liegt, was ihm seine große Liebe einmal sagte. Einem Menschen wie Harry zu sagen, dass niemand ihn jemals lieben würde, ist das schlimmste was man meiner Meinung nach tun konnte", sagte Hermine und verließ aufgewühlt den Raum. Sie hatte gehofft, dass der ehemalige Slytherin doch etwas für Harry empfinden würde. Und sei es nur Freundschaft. Aber das er so kalt reagiert, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

'Toll hast du das gemacht', meckerte sie mit sich selbst. 'Hast ihm Harrys Geheimnisse und Gefühle anvertraut und nur, weil er dich so wütend gemacht hatte.'

Harry war in dem verlassenen Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock. Myrte war nirgendwo zu sehen und er saß einfach nur auf dem kalten und gefliesten Boden mit angezogenen Beinen. Er hatte diesen Raum seit über acht Jahren nicht betreten und fühlte sich doch fast genauso wie damals. Leer, ungeliebt und so verdammt allein. Aber war er das? Hatte er nicht einen Teil seiner Wünsche erfüllen können? Er hatte eine wunderbare Tochter, die ihn liebte, eine Arbeit, die ihm wirklich Spaß machte und Freunde wie Hermine und Ron, die sich wirklich um ihn kümmerten. Es fehlte nur eines. Nur wieso setzte ihm gerade das so zu? Bis Draco aufgetaucht war, ging es ihm doch gut. Aber er hat dich erinnert, sagte er sich selbst. Erinnert daran, was dir fehlt. Was dir immer gefehlt hat.

"Ich verhallte mich kindisch", sagte sich Harry selbst und stand auf. Gut und schön, er war kein Mensch in den man sich verliebte. Damit sollte er sich langsam abgefunden haben. "Mit 26 hängt man keinen Träumen und Märchen mehr nach", murmelte er und verließ sein selbst gewähltes Versteck.

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

_Puuuh, auch hier ein neues Kapitel..._

_Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so wenig Zeit dafür gefunden habe... Ausreden kann man auch in meinem Livejournal finden g_

_Sora _

* * *

7. Kapitel

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, daß er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte und in fünf Minuten seine nächste Stunde unterrichten musste. Er beeilte sich und erreichte gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Klassenraum. Diesmal war Draco dabei, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht mehr stören. Er hatte beschlossen seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken und wollte für Liliana versuchen mit ihm auszukommen. Was konnte es schon Schaden, mit seiner Tochter und ihrem anderen Vater etwas zu unternehmen? Innerlich kannte er die Antwort darauf, aber er konnte und wollte nicht sein Glück über das seiner Lily stellen. Immerhin konnte sie doch nichts dafür, daß ihr Dad ein Freak war, nicht wahr.

"Harry, können wir reden?" Fragte Draco in der Pause.

"Sicher. Nur vergiss Hermines Worte. Sie ist nur etwas zu besorgt um mich, aber mir geht es wieder gut. Wir können von mir aus gerne dieses Wochenende was mit Lily unternehmen. Ich dachte vielleicht an einen Besuch in London. Sie wollte schon immer in den Zoo dort, aber wir sind nie dazu gekommen. Wenn es dir zu Muggel ist, dann sag es ruhig. In Irland ist ein Zaubervergnügungspark. Ich war zwar mit ihr schon ein paar mal da, aber..."

"Darum geht es nicht, aber wir können gerne in den Zoo. Ich habe nur über Grangers Worte über deinen..."

"Hör zu, Draco. Ich möchte nicht darüber mit dir reden. Wie gesagt, mir geht es sehr gut. Ich habe etwas nachgedacht, und mir ist klar gewesen, wie dumm ich mich verhalten habe. Lass es uns also dabei belassen, okay? Ich sag Lily wegen Samstag Bescheid, Zeit können wir ja später ausmachen", sagte Harry noch und ließ ihn stehen.

Als er sich wenig später mit seinem Besen in Richtung Quidditchfeld aufmachte, beglückwünschte er sich schon fast selbst. Aber nur fast, denn er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er den Samstag überstehen sollte. Draco, Lily und er selbst auf 'Familienausflug'. Innerlich schrie es in ihm vor Schmerzen auf, aber er zwang sich selbst sich für seine Tochter zusammenzureißen.

Das Wochenende kam schneller, als er es sich gewünscht hätte. Lily hatte die ganze Zeit bis dahin nur davon gesprochen. Die Freude mit ihren beiden Daddys was zu unternehmen und dann noch in einen Muggelzoo zu gehen, machte sie hibbelig. Was besonders Harry an diesem Morgen spüren konnte, den ein quietschendes Etwas sprang auf seinem Bett, während er versuchte noch ein paar Stunden schlaf zu bekommen.

"Daddy, aufstehen. Wir gehen in den Zoo." Sie quiekte vor Freude, und Harry steckte seinen Kopf unter sein Kissen. "Komm schon, ich will noch Papa wecken."

"Ich halte dich nicht auf', muffelte Harry unter seinem 'Versteck'. Er wusste, dass es unfair war, aber grinste dennoch teuflisch, als seine Tochter vom Bett hüpfte und sein Zimmer verließ.

Das Ergebnis sah er dann, nachdem er nur in einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem

Badezimmer kam. Da seine Schlafzimmertür offen stand, erkannte er einen ziemlich müde wirkenden Draco Malfoy auf seiner Couch und eine munter springende Liliana vor diesem.

Noch bevor er seine Tür zum Umziehen schließen konnte, entdeckte ihn seine Tochter.

"Du bist wach, können wir los? Ich will gleich erste sein. Wie fahren wir hin? Nehmen wir den fahrenden Ritter? Oder einen Portschlüssel? Ich mag aber keine Portschlüssel, als bitte den Bus, ja? Können wir dann noch in die Winkelgasse? Papa hat mir gestern ein Haustier versprochen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Und einen neuen Besen sollen die auch haben, den will ich sehen! Und dann", brabbelte sie gleich los und rannte zu Harry.

"Süße, wir machen gar nichts davon, wenn ich nicht dazu komme mich anzuziehen. Ruf doch bitte Dobby und bestell uns ein Frühstück, ja?" Sagte Harry und bemerkte nicht, wie Draco nach dem ersten Satz blitzschnell aufsah. Er sah nur seine Tochter, die brav nickte und lauthals nach dem Hauself schrie, ehe er die Tür schloss.

In Jeans und einfachem T-Shirt betrat er sein Wohnzimmer. In der Hand hielt er einen warmen Pullover, welchen er auf der Sofalehne für später ablegte. Der Couchtisch war etwas vergrößert worden und ein reichhaltiges Frühstück breitete sich darauf aus. Draco hielt sich bereits an einer Tasse wahrscheinlich mit starkem Kaffee gefüllt, fest und schaute böse zu Harry. Dieser achtete natürlich nicht darauf, denn ein brummiger Drache war für ihn nichts neues. Er setzte sich auf dem Fußboden, da ihm der Tisch zu niedrig war, um wie Lily und Draco auf dem Sofa zu sitzen.

"Daddy, du hast noch nichts wegen einem Haustier gesagt", erinnerte ihn Lily.

"Bist du nicht noch ein wenig jung für die Verantwortung? Und was für ein Tier möchtest du überhaupt?" Fragte Harry.

"Aber ich werde doch bald acht", sagte sie schmollend. "Und ich weiß noch nicht was, eine Eule oder Schlange."

"Schlange?" Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee. "Ist das nicht etwas gefährlich?"

"Das meine ich aber auch. Was passiert, wenn sie dir mal entwischt? Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag auf sie aufpassen", gab Harry zu bedenken.

"Das wird sie schon nicht, dafür sorge ich. Bitte Dad", bettelte sie.

"Ich glaube ihr beide vergesst hier was ganz entscheidendes", warf Draco blass ein.

"Genau, Lily was ist, wenn du bei deinem Papa bist? Außerdem scheint er Schlangen nicht besonders zu mögen", sagte Harry.

"Ihm passiert schon nichts, dafür sorge ich", sagte das Mädchen mit fester Stimme.

"Halloho", unterbrach Draco die Unterhaltung der Potters. "So meinte ich das nicht, was ist, wenn dieses Vieh Lily beißt oder würgt? Man weiß doch nie, was diese Monster vor haben. Schlangen sind hinterhältig." Harry musste bei der Doppeldeutigkeit auflachen und überließ es Lily sich zu erklären.

"Aber Papa, ich kann doch mit Schlangen sprechen", sagte sie leichthin und gab ein paar zischende Laute von sich. Harry hörte bei den zischenden Lauten auf und lächelte liebevoll zu seiner Tochter.

"Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Fragte Draco noch etwas benommen von der Information. Er hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Harry ein Parselmund war und dies eine Eigenschaft war, die weitervererbt wurde.

"Sie sagte, dass sie uns beide lieb hat", antwortete Harry für seine Tochter, die jedem ihrer Väter einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und sich dann bei Harry ankuschelte.

Das Frühstück war beendet und der kleine Wirbelwind drängte ihre Väter zur Tat bzw. zum Aufstehen und Losfahren, doch beide tranken noch gemütlich ihren Kaffee.

"Daaaad, Paaaa", bettelte sie und sah mit Hundeblick auf beide. Draco, der noch keine Immunität aufgebaut hatte, schluckte schnell den Inhalt seiner Tasse hinunter und wollte aufstehen. Harry dagegen, kannte seine Tochter viel zu gut und sah sie statt dessen von Kopf bis Fuß an.

"Du hast weder Schuhe, noch einen Pullover an. Deine Haare sehen aus, wie nach einem Hurrikane. Ich verspreche, dass wir noch vor dir fertig sein werden", sagte er. Sofort rannte sie aus dem Zimmer. Der Schwarzhaarige trank in Ruhe seinen Kaffee zu Ende und ließ das restliche Essen und Geschirr verschwinden. Als nächstes stand eine lieb schauende Siebenjährige mit Bürste, diversen Spangen und Haargummis vor ihm.

"Wieso nur ich?" sagte Harry gespielt theatralisch und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. In Wirklichkeit liebte er es, ihr die Haare zu machen. So früh am Morgen erzählte sie ihm dann ihre Geheimnisse und Geschichten aus der Schule. Das giggelnde Mädchen machte es sich auf seinen Beinen bequem und ließ ihre Sachen auf Harrys Oberkörper fallen.

"Papa kann das nicht", sagte sie und versuchte ihren Vater an der Kleidung aufzurichten. Harry wusste, daß sie recht hatte. Draco war sehr eitel und stolz auf sein Aussehen und seine Haare, aber von geflochtenen Zöpfen und anderen Mädchenfrisuren hatte er keine Ahnung. Harrys Wissen kam allerdings auch nur von Hermine und Ginny. Er hatte zwangsläufig diese 'Kunst' lernen müssen, wenn er nicht jeden morgen vor Hermines Tür stehen wollte.

"Hey, so schlecht bin ich nicht", verteidigte sich Draco vom Sofa. Beide Potters lachten und erwiderten gemeinsam 'Oh doch'.

"Was meinst du, wieso ich sie zur Schule bringe? Wir machen unterwegs noch ihre Haare", sagte Harry grinsend. Er fühlte sich im Moment sehr wohl, auch wenn ihm der Schmerz in seinem Herzen nicht entging.

Draco ging zu seinen Räumen, um sein Geld zu holen, während Harry Lilys Haare kämmte. "Kann es immer so sein, Daddy?" Fragte die Schwarzhaarige.

"Was meinst du, Schatz?" Harry brauchte eigentlich nicht fragen, denn er kannte ihre Antwort schon.

"Wir drei. Also, wie eine richtige Familie. So wie Onkel Bill, Tante Fleur und Briane oder Tante Ginny, Onkel Neville und Alice", fragte sie.

"Nicht alle Kinder haben Eltern, die ein Paar sind", wich Harry aus.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil nicht alle Eltern sich verstehen, oder lieb haben."

"Aber du hast doch Papa lieb, oder? Immerhin habt ihr doch mich bekommen und Tante Hermine stimmt mir zu, dass ihr ein hübsches Paar seid", sagte sie altklug. Harry küsste sie auf den gekämmten Schopf und begann den französischen Zopf.

"Lily, wenn alles so einfach wäre. Nicht alles geschieht so wie man es sich wünscht", sagte er nur.

"Aber es wäre doch toll, Papa könnte bei uns wohnen, wir würden jeden Tag zusammen sein und ich bekäme vielleicht noch ein Geschwisterchen", sagte sie enthusiastisch. Er versuchte verzweifelt seine Ohren zu versperren, war es doch das, was er sich auch wünschte. Gewünscht hatte, redete er sich ein.

"Sicher wäre es das. Aber du hast nur etwas vergessen, Liebling. Die Entscheidung liegt nicht bei dir", sagte Harry und stand mit ihr auf dem Arm auf. Etwas entsetzt erkannte er Draco im Türrahmen und fragte sich, was dieser wohl mit angehört hatte. Aber was kümmerte es ihn? Es war ja nicht so, dass es den Blonden interessierte, oder?

Zur Freude Lilys und zum Horror für Draco reisten sie mit dem Fahrenden Ritter. Stan, der Schaffner, begrüßte die beiden Schwarzhaarigen erfreut und nickte Draco etwas verängstigt zu, als Harry für sie alle zahlte. Die Malfoy's waren und würde immer bekannt sein und Draco's Herkunft konnte er bei den Haaren nun einmal nicht verstecken. Draco's Pech war nur, daß sein Vater kein netter Mann war, sondern ein Mörder. Wenn man ihn vor seinem Tod noch fürchtete und verängstigt Respekt zollte, so war er jetzt für alle ein Schlächter. Und wenn es nach der öffentlichen Meinung ging, war der Spross dieses Mannes um keinen Deut besser.

Harry sah die Gesichter von Stan und Ernie und war mit einem Mal erleichtert, daß sie einen Muggelort ausgesucht hatten. Niemand kannte dort die Malfoy's und sie würden ihre Ruhe haben. Er setzte sich mit beiden nach hinten und sah sich erst dann im Bus um. Nicht viele waren unterwegs, aber er wusste ja auch nicht, wer in den oberen Etagen noch steckte. Anwesend waren außer dem Fahrer, Schaffner und ihnen natürlich nur noch eine ältere Dame, der etwas unwohl war und ein junges Paar, daß küssend auf einer Bank saß.

Auf das offensichtliche vorbereitet legte er einen Arm um Lily, wie einen Autogurt und schon fuhren sie los. Das Mädchen wurde etwas nach vorne geschleudert, aber von Harry erfolgreich festgehalten. Draco hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er knallte mit der Schulter gegen den scheinbar festgeschraubten Stuhl vor ihm.

"Ich hasse dieses Höllengefährt", meckerte er.

"Aber es macht so einen Spaß", quietschte Lily und wurde an Harry geschleudert, als sie eine Kurve nahmen. "Besser als Achterbahnfahren." Nach der Fahrt war Lily noch aufgedrehter und hibbliger und Draco wahrscheinlich um einige blaue Flecken reicher.

* * *

_bis hoffentlich bald_

_eure Sora _


	8. Chapter 8

_Huhu meine Lieben,_

_was lange wärt, könnte man fast schon sagen, oder? Na ja noch 2 weitere Kapitel und wir haben hier das Ende erreicht und ich hoffe ich depremiere nicht zuviele damit ;)_

_Eure Sora _

* * *

Sie betraten die Winkelgasse und gingen ohne Umwege nach Gringotts, um ihre Galleonen gegen Euro einzutauschen. Harry hatte gerade seine Brieftasche mit den Scheinen aufgefüllt und sie wollten gehen, als der Kobold ihn zurück hielt.

"Mr. Potter, es geht noch einmal um die Bitte bezüglich der Verliese der Blacks", sagte das kleine Wesen. Harry sah etwas nervös zu Draco und wand sich dann an den Kobold.

"Können wir das nicht ein anderes Mal besprechen oder schicken sie mir eine Nachricht mit einer Eule", sagte er.

"Aber wir möchten nur wissen, welches Verließ wir überschreiben sollen an..."

"Was habe ich gerade gesagt? Ein anderes Mal bitte", sagte Harry brüsk. Der Kobold betrachtete ihn unfreundlich und schloss einfach seinen Schalter. Er war erleichtert, dass nichts heraus gekommen war. Nicht, daß es was schlechtes war, aber es war ihm unangenehm.

Bereits vor ein paar Jahren hatte Harry entdeckt, daß man ihm nach Lucius und Voldemort's Tod die Verliese der Malfoy's und auch die restlichen der Blacks, welche in Narcissa Malfoy's und Bellatrix Lestrange's Hände lagen, überschrieben hatte. Er hatte sie nicht gewollt und einen Großteil davon an Kriegsopfer und deren Familien verteilt. Noch immer hatte er soviel Gold, daß vermutlich Lily und ihre Urenkel noch im Geld schwimmen konnten.

Bei der Durchsuchung aller Verliese stellte er auch private Unterlagen und Dinge fest, wie alte Fotoalben, Familienschmuck und auch Briefe. Hierbei besonders in dem von Draco's Mutter. Wie er anhand einiger Briefe erkennen konnte, war dies das Erbe an Draco, sollte seine Mutter eines Tages nicht mehr sein. Also hatte er damals das herausgenommene Gold mit seinem eigenen ersetzt und das Verlies verschließen lassen. Der Beschluss es Draco, wenn er zurück kehrte zu geben, stand bei ihm schon immer fest. Sei es, daß er aus Feigheit davon gerannt oder ein Todesser geworden war, der Besitz stand ihm zu.

Die Räume der Malfoy's dagegen hatte er schnell zusammen mit Bill und einem seiner Teams leeren müssen. Schwarzmagische Bücher und Gegenstände waren zu Hunderten gestapelt. Nebenbei wurden auch Erbstücke anderer Familien wieder entdeckt. Harry selbst fand die Eheringe seiner Eltern zusammen mit weiterem Familienschmuck in einer alten Truhe. In ihr waren ebenso alte Briefe und Fotos. Ein unheimlich wertvoller Schatz für ihn war es gewesen und er hatte weinend über die liebevollen Briefe seiner Eltern gesessen, die Ringe stundenlang betrachtet und einige Fotos bei sich im Turm auf gehangen. Was noch interessanter war, war ein Familienstammbuch, welches Hunderte von Potter's anzeigte. Scheinbar hatte Lucius ein Vergnügen daran gehabt Opfern private und wertvolle Dinge abzunehmen.

Es gab einen großen Bericht damals von der Bergung der Gegenstände und die Rückgabe an viele Familien. Später durchsuchte man auch Malfoy Manor von oben bis unten und entdeckte in versteckten Kammern noch mehr. Das Haus wurde von allen Flüchen und verstecken bereinigt und war heute Kinderheim, welches von Harry großzügig unterstützt wurde.

"Daddy, du träumst', sagte Lily und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Mit Muggelverkehrsmitteln, was Draco störte, reisten sie in den Londoner Zoo. Viele Personen sammelten sich vor der Kasse, was Harry nicht verdenken konnte. Für Mitte Herbst, war es noch sehr schönes Wetter.

"Du hast die Black Verliese?" Fragte Draco neben ihm.

"Einige, ja."

"Wie kommst du daran? Ich dachte, man hätte den Inhalt an wohltätige Zwecke verteilt", sagte Draco.

"Sirius Black war mein Pate und vererbte mir seinen Teil", sagte Harry. Es war keine Lüge, aber er verschwieg, daß ihm auch alle anderen gehörten.

"Black, der Mörder?" Fragte Draco entsetzt und ließ Harry ihn anblitzen.

"Er war kein Mörder, nur damit du es weißt. Petegrew war der Geheimnisverwahrer und Mörder. Sirius wurde nach dem Krieg von jeglicher Schuld frei gesprochen." Er erzählte Draco natürlich nicht, daß er Fudge dazu gezwungen hatte.

"Konnte ich ja nicht wissen", erwiderte Draco auf Harrys Ausbruch hin.

Wenig später bezahlten sie den Eintritt und liefen durch die Anlage. Immer wieder blieb Lily stehen und beobachtete erfreut die Tiere. Beide Väter mussten ihr die Schilder an den Gehegen vorlesen und sie ab und zu hochheben, so daß sie einen guten Einblick hatte.

"Papa, Daddy, kommt mal. Der sieht aus wie du, Dad", schrie sie einige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Eltern drehten sich zu dem Kind um und sahen wie sie auf ein übergroßes schwarzes Tier mit glänzendem Fell deutete. Harry lief rot an und lief zu ihr. Draco folgte langsam.

"Was habe ich dir vorher gesagt?" Fragte Harry leise und mit ruhiger Stimme. Er hatte sich vor ihr hin gekniet.

"Keine Erwähnung von Zauberei", flüsterte sie zurück. "Aber das habe ich auch nicht." "Süße, Muggel können sich nicht in Tiere verwandeln", erklärte er ruhig.

"Oh", sagte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Tut mir leid, Daddy."

"Schon gut, aber passe etwas besser auf, ja?" Sie nickte und umarmte ihn dann. Er hob sie mit hoch, als er aufstand und ging näher an das Gehege.

"Hab doch recht gehabt, oder", flüsterte sie und zeigte auf das Tier. Draco stand neben ihnen und folgte ihrem Finger.

"Mmh, musst du wohl, denn ich habe mich dabei noch nie angesehen", gab er zurück.

"Animagi?" Fragte Draco und betrachtete den stolzen Panther.

"Ich wurde auf alles vorbereitet beim Training für den Endkampf. Minerva bestand darauf und ich war ihr dankbar dafür. Dennoch hätte ich nie auf diese Form getippt", antwortete Harry. Der Panther kam näher auf sie zu und richtete seine tiefschwarzen Augen auf sie.

"Doch nicht wie Daddy", sagte die Kleine enttäuscht.

"Wieso nicht, Baby?" Fragte Draco und sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, so daß er sie zu sich nahm.

"Dad hat ganz grüne Augen als Panther", meinte sie verschwörerisch. "Als ich noch kleiner war, bin ich dann immer auf ihm geritten und er hat mich danach abgeschleckt." Sie verzog ihre kleine Nase und sah zu ihrem Dad.

"Du hast so süß geschmeckt", sagte Harry und beugte sich vor, um ihre Wange mit einem feuchten Kuss zu bedenken. Schnell drehte sich das Mädchen fest und Harrys Lippen landeten auf Draco's. Ganz kurz nur hielt dieser Moment an, aber in Harry entbrannte ein Feuer. Dennoch löste er sich schnell von dem Blonden und versuchte entschuldigend in die entsetzten silbernen Augen zu sehen. Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte und wurde erst durch Lily unterbrochen, die wieder auf ihre Beine wollte. Sie selbst hatte erstaunlicherweise nichts vom Kuss bemerkt und zerrte sie nun weiter.

Die Spannung zwischen Harry und Draco legte sich auch den ganzen Tag nicht mehr. Beide waren froh, dass Lily zu sehr von den ganzen Eindrücken abgelenkt war und das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Eltern nicht bemerkte. Sie bewunderte die Löwen, sprach als kein Muggel in der nähe war mit den Schlangen, streichelte Ziegen und ließ sich von Affen ärgern. Zwischendurch nahmen sie Mittagessen im Zoo ein und reisten schließlich am Nachmittag zurück in die Winkelgasse.

Allerdings verließen sie diese noch vor dem Besuch in einem der Tiergeschäfte. Der Aufruhr war bei dem Anblick der Potters und des Malfoy sehr groß. Denn während am morgen kaum einer die Einkaufsstraße für Zauberer besuchte, so waren es doch jetzt um so einige. Es wusste noch nicht viele, dass Draco zurück gekehrt war und man sah ihr daher entsetzt, verängstigt aber auch mit verachtenden Blicken an. Es gab mehrere, die Draco 'zufällig' anrempelten, wobei auch fast Lily umgeworfen worden war. Harry war es bereits nach ein paar Minuten leid und er nahm seine Tochter hoch, mit der freien Hand ergriff er Draco's Arm und zerrte ihn zum Ausgang.

"Aber ich wollte mir doch die Tiere", begann Lily enttäuscht, als sie im Tropfenden Kessel standen. Harry bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein und drückte sie in Draco's Arm, der etwas abwesend schien, und ging zum Tresen. Mit einer kleinen Schale an Flohpulver kam er wieder.

"Es tut mir leid Lils, aber wir machen das ein anderes Mal. Die Leute waren heute etwas verrückt drauf", versuchte Harry es ihr zu erklären und wand sich dann an Draco, der noch immer etwas erstarrt wirkte. "Nimmst du sie mit? Am besten der Kamin in Snapes Büro", sprach er weiter und reichte dem Blonden die Schale.

"Was? Ja... ja, natürlich", sagte er und griff etwas von dem feinen Pulver.

"Ich komme gleich nach, okay?" Harry drückte Lily einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah zu, wie sie im Kamin verschwanden. Schließlich marschierte er sauer zurück in die Winkelgasse. Dort hatten sich neben den Personen, welche Harry und Draco 'verfolgt' hatten auch einige Reporter aufgefunden. Nachrichtenheischend interviewten sie einige Beobachter und 'Opfer'. Als man Harry erblickte rannte man schon fast auf ihn zu.

"Mr. Potter, stimmt es, dass Draco Malfoy wieder im Land ist?" "Hat er sie bedroht?"

"Wollte er ihr Kind entführen?"

"Haben sie eine heimliche Liebschaft, mit dem Sohn eines der blutrünstigsten Todesser?" schrieen alle gleichzeitig. Die Fragen machten Harry noch wütender und einige traten bereits ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Ihre Fragen und Annahmen sind wie immer Lächerlich. Ich fasse es nicht, daß sie den Tag von mir und meiner Tochter mit ihrem ungebührlichen Verhalten zerstören. Ist ihnen eigentlich klar, dass man sie fast überrannt hat?

Draco Malfoy ist keine Bedrohung für mich, meine Tochter oder irgend jemand anderes. Er ist ebenso wie so viele andere ein Kriegsopfer und erst recht nicht für die Taten seines Vaters verantwortlich. Und wenn sie schon ihre kleinen und verlogenen Artikel schreiben wollen. Erwähnen sie doch bitte, dass wenn noch einmal meine Tochter, oder ein Freund von mir, verletzt wird ich nicht damit zögere denjenigen zu verhexen.

Ich bin unendlich enttäuscht, wie einige Menschen sich hier verhalten. Von ihren Fragen ganz abgesehen. Einen schönen Tag noch", sagte Harry und verschwand wieder im tropfenden Kessel. Doch entschied er sich dann lieber für das apparieren. So konnte er wenigstens noch etwas Dampf beim Gehen ablassen, wenn er in Hogsmaede ankam. Scheinbar war genau das ein Fehler, denn am Eingang des großen Schlosses kam ihm seine aufgelöste Tochter entgegen. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und spürte Tränen an seinem Hals hinunter laufen.

"Hey, wieso weinst du denn, Süße", fragte er sanft. Doch jemand anderes antwortete für sie.

"Potter, wo kommst du jetzt her? Sag mal, spinnst du so einfach zu verschwinden? Ich dachte, du kommst gleich nach. Wer weiß, was dir hätte passieren können. Wir haben uns verdammt noch mal Sorgen um dich gemacht", rief Draco sauer, als er auf die beiden zukam.

"Daddy, wo warst du?", rief ein Stimmchen an seinem Ohr.

"Schatz, ich musste nur noch was erledigen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir damit angst gemacht habe", sagte er und wiegte sie etwas in seinem Arm. Was natürlich bei einer Siebenjährigen nicht mehr so einfach war.

"Was denn?" Fragte sie weiter. Draco war inzwischen bei ihnen und sah abwartend zu Harry.

"Mit den bösen Leuten in der Winkelgasse sprechen. Ich möchte doch nicht, daß beim nächsten Mal wieder so etwas passiert", erwiderte er.

"Ach so", sie schniefte kurz und trocknete sich mit ihren beiden Händen die Wangen von den Tränen. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Lily, gehst du bitte kurz noch mal zu Severus", sagte Draco.

"Will nicht", sagte sie, kuschelte sich enger an Harry und gähnte auf. "Bei Daddy bleiben."

"Ich geh nicht weg, Süße. Dein Papa will mir bestimmt nur einen Vortrag halten, weil ich einfach weg war. Ich kann dich auch zu Hermine bringen", bot er ihr an. Begeistert nickte sie und ließ sich zu ihr bringen. Stumm folgte Draco Harry, bis sie schließlich in seinem Wohnzimmer standen.

"Bevor du los legst: Ja, es war falsch, daß ich einfach weg bin. Aber ich lasse so etwas nicht ungeschehen. Meine Tochter hätte von den Idioten nieder getrampelt werden können. Und ich sehe es auch nicht gerne, wenn Freunde von mir behandelt werden, wie du vorhin. Deshalb bin ich auch zurück. Mein Glück, oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst, ist, daß die Presse schon da war. Im vor hinein tut es mir schon leid, was sie morgen über dich ablassen werden, aber man kann nicht sagen, daß ich es nicht versucht habe. Und nun, mach mir deine Vorhaltungen, damit ich diesen furchtbaren Tag hinter mich gebracht habe", sagte Harry und ließ sich schwer auf sein Sofa fallen. Seine Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen wartete er au Draco's Worte.

"Ach, du hattest einen furchtbaren Tag? Was ist mit mir? Ich wurde aus dem Bett geworfen, dann küsst du mich, wir behandeln uns wie Luft und dann werde ich wie der letzte Dreck in der Winkelgasse behandelt. Du lässt mich mit Lily einfach zurück und wir hatten keine Ahnung wo du bist, oder was du gemacht hast. Als ich in den Tropfenden Kessel reiste, wusste keiner wo du hin bist. Hinzu kommt, dass du mich angelogen hast! Aber das ist ja nicht wichtig, oder?"

"Hör mal Draco, der Kuss tut mir leid. Es war ein Unfall, okay? Außerdem haben wir schon mehr als das gemacht. Ich habe dich auch nicht wie Luft behandelt, mir war das ganze nur peinlich und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Das in der Winkelgasse ist nicht einmal ansatzweise Schuld und ich habe versucht diese dämliche und aufdringliche Meute in die Schranken zu weisen. Und was meinst du mit belogen? Ich lüge nicht, weil ich es nämlich nicht kann!" stellte Harry klar ohne aufzublicken.

"Ach ja, dann stimmt es etwa nicht, dass du die Malfoy und sämtliche Black-Verliese besitzt? Red dich nicht raus, Severus hat es mir vorhin gesagt", sagte Draco wütend.

"Draco, ich..."

"Und red mich nicht mit Vornamen an. Du hast die Besitztümer meiner Eltern. Es macht dir sicher Spaß zu wissen, dass mein ganzes Erbe in ihnen ist, nicht wahr? Ist dir klar, dass meine Mutter in ihrem Jahrelang für mich gesammelt hat? Dinge von besonderem wert, die ich zu meiner Hochzeit bekommen sollte. Aber wie ich höre, hast du sie alle aufgelöst. Dir ist vermutlich scheißegal, was mir das bedeutet, oder? Ist ja auch kein wunder, denn schließlich hast du nie eine Familie gehabt!" warf Draco ihn vor. "Und Lily nehme ich heute Nacht zu mir, du brauchst sie also nicht abzuholen." Das Portrait fiel lautstark zu und Harrys mit viel mühe aufgebaute Mauer krachte zusammen. Er hätte ihm sagen können, daß das Verlies für ihn bereit stand, der Schlüssel in seinem Schlafzimmer lag und sogar die Kobolde wussten, dass er es bekommen sollte, aber was hätte es genützt?

Er atmete tief durch, holte aus dem Schlafzimmer besagten Schlüssel und auch die Papiere dazu. Einige weitere Schreiben und Unterlagen legte er auch bei. Nur zu Draco würde er sie nicht bringen können. Statt dessen ging er zu Snape ins Büro. Dieser saß über einigen Pergament. Die schwarzen Augen glitzerten böse, als er aufblickte.

"Hast es mal wieder geschafft, nicht wahr Potter?"

"Ich will nur was für Dra... Malfoy abgeben. Ich stör sie nicht mehr lange", sagte Harry und legte den Umschlag und den Schlüssel auf den Schreibtisch, um dann sofort zu gehen.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Draco?"

"Fragen sie ihn, aber er wird ihnen nur erzählen, was für ein furchtbarer, egoistischer und wertloser Mensch ich bin und es nie was zwischen ihm und mir geben wird. Also, was bringt es? Besonders, da es doch das ist, was sie auch denken. James Potter, wiedergeboren als sein Sohn. Natürlich, wieso auch nicht. Die Ähnlichkeit habe ich ja schon, aber keine Angst ihr alle werdet bald eure Ruhe vor mir haben", sagte Harry und ließ einen geschockten Schulleiter zurück.

Harry wanderte ziellos durch das Schloss, über die Außenanlagen in Richtung verbotener Wald. Es war bereits dunkel draußen, aber im Wald war es tiefschwarz. Seinen Zauberstab für Licht nutzte er nicht, er wanderte einfach nur weiter.

tbc.

* * *

_bis zum nächsten Mal... _


	9. Chapter 9

_Huhuuu,_

_wir befinden uns auf den letzten Metern bei den beiden Süssen... Kommen sie also zusammen oder wird Draco nun zum alleinerziehenden Daddy, da Harry verschwunden bzw. Selbstmord begangen hat? Hmm, die die mich kennen wissen, dass ich nur in meinen Oneshots meine Lieblinge sterben lasse ;)_

_Sora_

* * *

"Draco, wo ist Harry", fragte Hermine als er seine Tochter abholen wollte. Er fand sie schlafend auf der Couch.

"In seinen Räumen nehme ich an", sagte Draco kühl und nahm Lily auf seine Arme.

"Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie sofort.

"Nichts was dich was angeht, Granger", erwiderte er und ging an ihr vorbei zu seinen Räumlichkeiten in den dritten Stock. Schritte waren die ganze Zeit hinter ihm und er wusste, daß Granger ihm folgen würde, bis sie eine Antwort erhielt. Nur kam sie nicht dazu, denn vor Draco's Portrait stand Severus und hielt ihm etwas entgegen.

"Draco, sag mir, daß du Potter nicht die Hölle heiß gemacht hast, wegen Cissa's Erbe", sagte er und rieb sich mit der anderen Hand den Nacken.

"Natürlich, meine Mutter hat jahrelang darin Geld vor meinem Vater versteckt, damit ich kein Todesser werde kann und auch Dinge, damit ich jederzeit ein neues Leben aufbauen kann, ohne etwas missen zu müssen', sagte Draco. Er betrat seine Räume und brachte Lily in ihr Zimmer. In seinem Wohnzimmer saßen nun Granger und Severus.

"Malfoy, du elendes Arschloch", begann Hermine und legte gleichzeitig einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer. "Wie bescheuert kann ein Mensch sein! Harry hat das Verlies dir schon vor vielen Jahren überschrieben. Die warten in Gringotts nur noch auf deine Unterschrift. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie Harry es jetzt geht", sagte sie und wollte aus dem Zimmer stürmen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er in seinen Räumen ist, Ms. Granger", sagte Snape.

"Wie meinen sie das?" Fragte sie und blieb stehen.

"Ich habe die Dinge durchgesehen, welche er mir für Draco gegeben hat. Es ist Liliana's Geburtsurkunde, Unterlagen für ihr Sorgerecht, und ein beglaubigtes Schreiben, dass Draco der Vater ist. Madame Pomfrey hat es angefertigt. Hinzu kommen einige weitere schreiben über Harrys Finanzen und schließlich ein Testament", sagte der Mann.

"Nein", sagte Hermine und ging mit aller Wut auf Draco los. "Du Schwein, du bist an allem Schuld, wenn er sich was angetan hat, bringe ich dich um. Er liebt dich und du behandelst ihn wie den letzten Dreck. Er gibt dir alles, was er hat und lässt sich sogar von dir quälen." Ihre linke Faust traf seinen Kiefer und die Rechte in seine Magengrube. Aber Draco bemerkte kaum das Blut in seinem Mund oder den Schmerz in seinem Magen. Er sah nur hinter ihr her, wie sie rennend die Räume verließ.

„Draco, folge ihr und suche ihn", sagte Severus.

"Ich kann nicht', sagte er.

"Dray, du musst. Er ist Lilys Vater und er bedeutet dir so viel.

"Ja, schon. Aber ich bin nicht der Richtige", flüsterte der Blonde und bewegte sich noch immer nicht vom Platz.

"Er wird es verstehen und dich trotzdem lieben", sagte Severus und stupste ihn etwas an in Richtung Ausgang.

"Oh ja? Er weiß nicht wie abgefuckt ich bin."

"Ich glaube, er ist mindestens so abgefuckt wie du", erwiderte Snape und nutzt Draco's Wort mit gerümpfter Nase. "Und jetzt suche ihn, ich passe auf deine Tochter auf." Der Jüngere betrachtete seinen Paten zweifelnd, aber rannte schließlich los. Er wusste nicht, wo er suchen sollte, aber rannte schließlich vom dritten in den zweiten Stock, wo er glatt in Hermine rein lief. Bevor sie noch zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen konnte oder Draco zur Schnecke, stoppte er sie.

"Ich weiß, dass ich ein Arsch bin und du kannst mich gerne später zusammen stauchen, aber lass uns vorher Harry finden. Entgegen deiner Meinung, liegt mir nämlich eine ganze Menge an ihm und es ist nicht wegen Lily", sagte Draco schnell. Es lag nicht an den Worten, die ihn so glaubhaft machten. Mehr an seinem Zustand. Aus seinem Mund war Blut herausgelaufen, was anfing zu trocknen, seine Haare waren zerwühlt und die Kleidung unordentlich. Aber was Hermine wirklich dazu brachte ihm zu glauben, waren die Augen, in denen Tränen glänzten.

"Später", sagte sie nur drohend und hielt ihm ein gefaltetes Pergament unter die Nase. "Das ist eine Karte von ganz Hogwarts und ich habe sie komplett durchsucht. Er ist nirgendwo."

"Karte, wie?"

"Erklärungen später! Auf jeden Fall weiß ich nicht wo er hin ist. Wir haben sogar die Kammer des Schreckens im letzten Schuljahr eingefügt, aber da ist er auch nicht. Entweder ist er von Hogsmaede appariert oder im verbotenen Wald", schlussfolgerte sie.

"Wenn er appariert ist, können wir nicht viel tun. Lass uns in den Wald gehen", sagte er und schon rannten sie los. Es war ein ebenso sinnloses unterfangen den verbotenen Wald zu durchsuchen und noch viel gefährlicher dazu. Draco hatte bereits als Kind viele Horrorgeschichten über ihn und die darin lebenden Monster gehört, aber im Moment war ihm das vollkommen egal. Alles was er wollte, war Harry zu finden.

"Es nützt nicht, Draco. Wir müssen uns trennen, dann schaffen wir mehr", sagte Hermine. Beide hielten ihre Zauberstäbe, die Licht spendeten, vor sich.

"Gut, wenn du ihn gefunden hast, lass grüne Funken in den Himmel. Oh, und rote, wenn du in Gefahr bist", sagte Draco und rannte geradeaus weiter. Er wollte und konnte keine zeit verschwenden.

Wie lange er schon unterwegs war, wusste er nicht. Ganz kurz nur blieb er stehen, um sich umzusehen. Er war sehr tief im Wald und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wieder heraus zu finden. Ein grünes Licht, welches um einiges von ihm entfernt im Himmel auftauchte, nahm ihn gefangen und ließ ihn nach links laufen.

Seine Beine wurden schwerer und er zwang sich weiter zu laufen. Langsamer wurde er erst, als er Stimmen hörte.

"Du hast mir noch immer nicht erklärt wieso", hörte er Hermine sprechen.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, daß ich es nicht tun wollte", sagte Harry und klang verärgert. "Ich musste nur raus. Weg von allem, von ihm. Ich..."

"Und du lässt Lily zurück? Gibst einfach das Sorgerecht auf?", schrie die Frau. Draco ging näher und sah Harry auf einem umgefallenen Baum sitzen. Hermine stand mit den Händen in den Hüften vor ihm. Beide konnte er nur von der Seite erkennen.

"Ich lasse sie bei Draco, so einfach ist das. Was soll sie mit einem Vater wie mir. Ich bin seelisch am Ende und..."

"Ein Vater wie dir? Ein Vater, der sie abgöttisch liebt und alles für sie tut? Ein Vater, der sie zu einem wundervollen und klugen kleinen Mädchen erzogen hat. Du hast ihr eine so schöne Kindheit geschenkt, willst du das jetzt kaputt machen, indem du einfach abhaust?"

"Ich habe die Wahl, Hermine. Mit anzusehen, wie Draco mit ihr eine Familie schließt, sie liebt und mich über alles hasst und dann daran unterzugehen. Oder ich gehe." Draco hörte die Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

"Und wieso sitzt du dann hier und bist nicht gegangen?" Sie hatte sich vor ihn hingekniet und ihre Hände auf seine Wangen gelegt.

"Ich weiß nicht", gab er zu. Mit kleinen Schritten ging der Blonde näher und erst jetzt bemerkte ihn auch Hermine. Sie sah zu ihm und selbst in der Dunkelheit erkannte er die unausgesprochene Warnung in ihrem Blick. Ihr Hände lösten sich von Harry und sie erhob sich.

"Ich gehe ein paar Schritte und lass euch reden. Lass das Licht an, ich habe keine Lust auf eine weitere Suchaktion", sagte Hermine und verschwand hinter einigen Bäumen. Nur das leuchten Ihres Stabes deutete auf ihren Standort hin.

"Wieso hast du mich gesucht?" Fragte Harry. "Hast du nicht jetzt alles, was du wolltest? Deine Tochter, dein Geld und mein Verschwinden." Draco ging auf die Vorwurfsvollen Worte nicht ein und setzte sich zu ihm. Er hatte sich etwa vorgenommen und wollte sich nun nicht wegen einem Streit davon abbringen lassen.

"Nach unserem letzten Treffen in den Kerkern..."

"Was soll das, Malfoy. Ich spreche hier nicht von der Vergangenheit." Unterbrach ihn Harry.

"Lass es mich erklären, Harry. Alles erklären! Ich habe endlich den Mut dazu", sagte er. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, die ein silbernes Licht abgab. Es blendete ihn und er ließ es erlöschen. Jedes Licht um sie beide herum war verschwunden und seufzend fing er ein weiteres Mal an zu erzählen.

"Nach unserem letzten Treffen in den Kerkern bin ich zurück in meine Räume. Meine wichtigsten Sachen waren bereits gepackt und wurden gerade nach und nach von Hauselfen an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Meine Mutter und ich versuchten zu fliehen, nicht vor meinem Vater, sondern vor Voldemort. Mein Vater war kein liebevoller Mann, aber er hat seine Familie beschützt und als ich mich entschied, nicht vor einem Irren nieder zu knien, nahm er es hin. Er schlug ein verstecktest Haus in Frankreich vor und meine Mutter und ich machten uns bereit zu verschwinden.

Wie ich heute weiß, müssen sie etwas geahnt haben, denn statt dessen ich mit dem Portschlüssel in der Eingangshalle in dem Haus landete, befand ich mich in einem Keller, mehr einer Zelle gleich. Ich wusste, bis ich befreit wurde nicht, wo ich war. Es war ein altes Schloss Russland. Die ersten Tage und Nächte sah und hörte ich niemanden. Essen und Trinken bekam ich auch nicht in der Zeit.

Am vierten Tag kamen sie mit meiner Mutter. Todesser waren es, aber nicht irgendwelche. Mein Onkel Rodolphus, Nott und ein paar andere aus dem Inneren Kreis brachten sie. Sie drohte ihnen mit der Rache meines Vaters, aber das berührte sie nicht. Du wirst nun sicher denken, daß mein Vater sie auf uns gehetzt und verraten hat, aber das war nicht so. Es war ihre Form der Rache. Sie beneideten meinen Vater. Er war die rechte Hand Voldemort's und bekam alles, was er wollte. Man hat ihm wohl auch nachgesehen, daß ich mich nicht ihm anschloss. Wogegen andere zusehen mussten, wie ihre Kinder für den Verrat starben.

In den ersten Wochen verbrachten sie die Zeit, in der sie nicht für Voldemort arbeiteten damit, meine Mutter vor meinen Augen zu quälen. Ihre Haut wurde mit heißen Eisen verbrannt, mit nicht heilenden Wunden verflucht und man verge... vergewaltigte sie mehrmals. Von allem machten sie Bilder, aber mein Vater schritt nicht ein. Severus erklärte mir später, dass mein Vater nie davon erfahren hatte. Er hatte sich für andere unortbar gemacht. Andere Todesser kamen nicht an ihn, da er sich nur noch beim Dunklen Lord befand und mein Onkel und seine Verschworenen waren nicht so dumm, es ihm vor den Augen des Lords zu geben. Auch dachten sie, die Bilder und Briefe hätten ihn erreicht und er wäre nur ein ebenso kalter Bastard." Draco zitterte und spürte einen Arm um sich herum und es störte ihn kein bisschen. Es war eher beruhigend und half ihm weiter zu sprechen.

„Nach dem Tod seines Meisters und meines Vaters töteten sie meine Mutter. Aber nicht mit einem Avada Kedavra, nein. Sie fügten ihr Schnittwunden zu, nicht tief genug, um zu töten. Tief genug aber, daß sie blutete und blutete. Ihre Zelle, gegenüber meiner, schien nur so in Blut zu schwimmen. Das ausbluten ging ihnen nicht schnell genug und sie verlor immer wieder das Bewusstsein. Schließlich hielten sie sie mit Zaubersprüchen wach und schlitzten ihren Bauch auf. Ich vergesse bis heute nicht ihre Schreie." Er weinte und sein Kopf wurde an Harry's Brust gepresst.

"Du musst nicht weiter sprechen", sagte Harry leise und seine Hand strich kreisend über seinen Rücken.

"Doch, ich muss. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue, dann niemals und du musst alles von mir wissen", sagte Draco stur. "Als sie tot war, wollten sie auch mich beseitigen, aber mein Onkel hatte eine bessere Idee. Er war ein kranker Bastard und ich frage mich bis heute, wieso er meine Tante geheiratet hat. Wobei sich beide verdient haben. Er hat schon immer gefallen an mir gefunden und beschloss mich für seinen und den Spaß aller anderen zu benutzen."

"Er hat dich vergewaltigt", sagte Harry leise. "Und die anderen auch."

"Du kennst meinen Onkel schlecht. Ja, er hat mich vergewaltigt, aber die anderen nicht. Er fand, er hatte den Hauptpreis verdient und erzog mich mit Schlägen, Peitschen und Flüchen zu seiner Konkubine. Als das nicht viel brachte besorgte er sich ein Halsband, was meinen Willen stoppen würde und mich zu einer Puppe machte, die alles tat, was er verlangte.

Aber ich war auch den anderen zu Diensten. Seinen Freunden und später auch gute Kunden seines Geschäftes musste ich mit dem Mund befriedigen, oder mich von ihnen erniedrigen lassen. Ich tat alles ohne zu fragen oder zu zögern, aber innerlich weigerte ich mich dagegen. Nur war das Halsband zu stark. Irgendwann besorge sich mein Onkel jemand anderes und ließ mich links liegen. Man könnte jetzt denken, dass er mich an den nächsten weitergegeben hat. Aber wie gesagt, er war ein kranker Bastard und machte sich lieber daran mich zu zerstören. Er brachte mich in die Kerker und legte mich nackt auf einen Tisch, an dem er mich festband. Dann nahm er mir mein Halsband ab. Er wollte sehen wie ich mich wehre und schreien würde. Dann holte er einen Dolch und..." Draco brach ab. Harry strich ihm weiterhin über den Rücken und versuchte ein weiteres Mal ihn vom reden abzubringen, da er sehen konnte wie schwer es für Draco war. Aber ein weiteres Mal lehnte er ab.

"Mit einem manischen Grinsen beugte er sich über meine Mitte und ich dachte er würde mir einfach mein.., du weißt schon, abschneiden. Statt dessen aber begann er meine Oberschenkel und Hüften mit tiefen Schnitten zu versehen. Ich gab ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu schreien, aber ich musste mich schwer zurück halten. Dann holte er etwas aus seiner Tasche. Einen Beutel mit einem Pulver, welches er auf die Wunden verteilte. Die offenen Stellen brannten und verätzten die Haut. Es dauerte nicht lange und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er muss mich immer wieder geweckt haben, aber meine weitere Erinnerung ist brüchig. Irgendwann hat er mich wohl einfach umgedreht und das gleiche mit der Rückseite gemacht. Er achtete darauf, daß nichts über dem Bund meiner Hose zu sehen war. Damit ich mich auch weiterhin, diesmal zusammen mit seinem Spielzeug, um seine Gäste kümmern konnte.

Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl, wie lange ich dort war. Irgendwann, ich war in meiner Zelle und wartete einmal wieder darauf nach oben geholt zu werden, kam Severus. Seine Kleidung war mit Blut getränkt und sein Zauberstab war fest in seiner Hand. Erst dachte ich, er gehört zu den anderen, aber er öffnete die Zelle, befreite mich von dem Halsband und brachte mich von dort weg. Beim rausgehen sah ich die toten Körper von Rodolphus und vielen anderen. Selbst der Junge, den mein Onkel als meinen Ersatz genommen hatte war tot. Severus erzählte später, er wurde als Schutzschild benutzt."

"Snape hat sie alle umgebracht?" Fragte Harry geschockt.

"Ja", erwiderte Draco nur und war von Harry's Worten danach überrascht.

"Gut, denn sonst hätten sie meine Rache gespürt." Er hatte den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie mit so viel Hass und Wut erlebt. Draco nahm eine seiner Hände und drückte sie an seine Brust, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Severus wollte mich nach Hogwarts bringen, aber ich weigerte mich. Ich wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Also, brachte er mich in das Haus, was von Anfang an mein Zufluchtsort hätte sein sollen."

"Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, als Snape verschwand. Er bekam am frühen morgen eine Eule und rannte aus der halle direkt in mich hinein. Er befahl mir seinen Unterricht zu übernehmen und lief weiter. Er war vollkommen neben sich. Allein schon ich und Zaubertränke. Hermine hat es dann gemacht. Auf jeden Fall war Dumbiedore sauer, dass er zwei Wochen ohne Spur untergetaucht war", sagte Harry.

"Er blieb einige Zeit bei mir und kümmerte sich um mich, aber letztendlich wollte ich allein sein. Danach besuchte er mich jedes Wochenende, sorgte für Schlaf-, Heil- und alle anderen Tränke die ich brauchte. Ich zeigte ihm sogar meine Wunden, aber heilen konnte er sie nicht. Das Gewebe ist teilweise stark vernarbt und er kannte kein Mittel für die Heilung", sprach Draco weiter.

"Wieso bist du dann zurück gekommen. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber an deiner Stelle hätte ich mich nie wieder hierher begeben", sagte Harry und Draco hörte die Bewunderung in seiner Stimme. Was ihn seit langem wieder etwas stolz auf sich selbst machte.

"Severus. Mein Pate zwang mich. Er meinte, hier in Hogwarts wäre etwas, was es wert wäre zurück zu kehren", sagte er und musste etwas lächeln. Sein Pate hatte recht gehabt, nur sein eigener Mut fehlte immer.

"Lily."

"Nicht nur. Lily war sicher ein Zusatzgeschenk. Weißt du, wieso ich mich nicht Voldemort anschließen wollte?"

"Ich nehme an, weil du zu stolz bist. Außerdem ist er ein Halbblut wie ich auch", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das sind nur kleine Gründe. Genauso wie die Vorstellung, daß er es nicht einmal schafft ein Kind zu besiegen", sagte Draco. "Aber das ist es nicht. Ich war... nein, bin verliebt. Er war der Grund. Nur war ich damals ziemlich dumm und einfältig. Als Erklärung für meine Ablehnung des Mais nahm ich die Gründe, die du schon genannt hattest. Richtig zu mir gekommen bin ich erst ein paar Tage vor meiner Abreise. Ich wollte es ihm sagen, doch dann entschied ich mich um. Es stand schon länger fest, daß ich bald verschwinden würde und wie ich die Person kannte, würde sie nach mir suchen. Aber das wäre nicht gegangen. Er hatte eine Aufgabe, also verletzte ich ihn an meinem letzten Worten so sehr mit meinen Worten." Harry's Körper war angespannt und leise murmelte er vor sich hin. Erst nach mehreren Malen verstand ihn Draco. "Nicht ich, nicht ich", sagte er wie ein Mantra immer wieder.

"Doch du", sagte Draco und nahm auch die andere Hand in seine.

"Aber du kannst dir doch denken, was ich für dich empfinde. Immer noch empfinde. Wieso hast du dann keinen Versuch gestartet?"

"Weil ich mich schäme, weil ich angst habe, weil ich ein Feigling bin und weil ich nicht gut genug für dich bin", erwiderte Draco.

"Aber..."

"Nicht aber. Harry, ich bin total entstellt und du Verdienst so viel mehr. Bis auf dir, Severus und Lily kann mich keiner anfassen, ohne daß mir übel wird oder ich vor angst wahnsinnig werde. Ich bekomme jetzt noch fast täglich Tränke, die mir helfen den Tag durchzustehen ohne in Depressionen zu verfallen. Meine Träume sind wirklich übel und ich bin mir sicher, daß ich die letzte Zeit keine hatte, weil mir Severus was ins Getränk schüttet."

"Draco, ich liebe dich", sagte Harry einfach. "Mir ist es egal, wie du aussiehst. Ich hab mich doch nicht darin verliebt. Mit schlechten Träumen und Depressionen kann auch ich mithalten. Aber mit dir zusammen wäre es vorbei und ich kümmere mich um dich. Zusammen mit Lily wären wir eine richtige Familie und nichts..."

"Harry, ich liebe dich auch, aber so einfach ist es nicht. Du weißt nicht, was du dir mit mir einhandelst. Du hast nicht einmal gesehen, wovon ich spreche", sagte Draco.

"Dann zeig sie mir, aber ich werde auch weiterhin darauf bestehen, daß du uns eine Chance gibst. Mir ist das egal. Es ist mir auch nicht einmal wichtig, ob du mit mir schlafen willst. Ich könnte mein restliches Leben ohne Sex verbringen, wenn du nur bei mir bist", sagte Harry entschieden.

"Ich... ich kann nicht", sagte Draco und stand auf. Er ließ das Licht seines Zauberstabes wieder aufleuchten und ging auf Hermine zu.

"Draco Malfoy, das tust du mir nicht an. Ich habe Jahre warten, beten und hoffen müssen, dass du das gleiche empfindest wie ich. Und dann lässt du ein paar lächerliche Narben zwischen uns kommen? Träum weiter, Malfoy", rief Harry hinterher und folgte ihm.

"Du verstehst das nicht!" schrie Draco ihn an. Beide ließen sich nicht von Hermine stören, bei welcher sie nun angekommen waren.

"Da gebe ich dir verdammt noch mal recht. Ich verstehe nicht, dass du die Chance sausen lässt mit jemanden zusammen den du vorgibst zu lieben", erwiderte Harry nicht weniger laut.

"Ich liebe dich, du Idiot, aber du hast keine Ahnung wovon ich rede. Willst du es wirklich sehen? Sehen, was er mir angetan hast? Denn ich weiß genau, daß du danach vor mir fliehen wirst, weil ich dich anwidere!"

"Ja, mach schon und ich beweise dir das Gegenteil", schrie Harry zurück. Hermine sah von einem zum anderen und ihre Augen wurden groß, als Draco seinen Gürtel löste und seine Jeans herunter ließ. Was Hermine dann sah, ließ ihr Tränen in die Augen treiben, der ehemalige Slytherin hatte ihnen beiden den Rücken zugewandt und legte seine rechte Pobacke frei. Für sie sah es aus, als hätte ein einige Teile des Fleisches davon und von den Schenkeln bis zu den Kniekehlen abgebissen. Die Haut war uneben und stark vernarbt. Sie selbst musste wegblicken, aber sah wieder hin, als Harry sich bewegte. Dieser kniete zu Überraschung aller anderen einfach nieder und gab einen Kuss auf die entstellte Haut. Dann zog er den erstarrten Draco zu sich herunter und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich.

"Denkst du, daß mich das stört? Und auch nichts anderes, was du mir zeigst, wird mich davon abbringen, dich zu lieben. Du bist meine große Liebe, ohne dich und Lily bin ich nichts und würde auch nicht leben können. Ich werde dich auf Händen tragen, dir die Welt und jeden Stern zu Füßen legen, wo auch immer du hin gehst, ich folge dir. Nur gib mir die Chance es alles zu beweisen", sagte Harry sanft.

"Aber sie sind so..."

"Na gut, für Bademode kannst du nicht Model stehen, aber wen stört es? Außer mir bekommt es keiner zu sehen, da du zu mir gehörst. Es geht mir nicht um dein Aussehen, obwohl ich mich in deinen Augen verlieren und ihnen keinen Wunsch abschlagen könnte", unterbrach ihn Harry.

"Kein Wunder, daß du dich bei Lily nicht durchsetzen kannst", sagte Draco und musste leicht lächeln.

"Also, was sagst du? Bilden Narbengesicht und Frettchen ein Paar? Bei einem Klassentreffen schocken wir alle. Pansy und die anderen Mädchen fallen in Ohnmacht", sagte Harry. Das brachte Draco zum Lachen.

"Du hast einen Knall, Potter", meinte Draco nur und nahm Harry einfach in die Arme als Antwort auf seine Frage.

"Ich bezweifle, daß es ein Schock wird", sagte Hermine und brachte beide Jungen dazu rot anzulaufen. Draco löste sich von seinem neuen Freund, stand auf und zog sich schnell wieder ordentlich an. Es war ihm peinlich, daß sie ihn so gesehen hatte.

"Was meinst du, Mia?"

"Na zumindest die meisten haben sich das schon zu Schulzeiten gewünscht. Die heißesten Jungs als Paar", sagte sie. "Aber da wir das ja nun geklärt haben, können wir endlich ins Schloss zurück? Ihr habt das in eurem Stadium von Liebeskrankheit vielleicht noch nicht erkannt, aber es ist schweinekalt und dunkel. Außerdem habe ich Hunger!" Damit stapfte sie voran. Draco rannte ihr schnell nach.

"Hermine, ich..." begann er.

"Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ja, ich habe es gesehen und ich bedauere, was auch immer du durchmachen musstest. Und Nein, ich werde kein Wort davon weitergeben. Es ist allein deine Angelegenheit, das jemanden zu zeigen. Allerdings ist Harry sehr besitzergreifend, also würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht bei jemand anderes die Hosen fallen lassen", sagte sie. Draco war ihr dankbar, daß sie es so locker nahm. Harry kam an seine andere Seite und wie automatisch fanden ihre Hände zueinander.

tbc.

* * *

bis zum letzten Kapitel dann... 


	10. Chapter 10

_Huhu,_

_hier nun das letzte Kapitel meiner Story :)_

_Eure Sora _

_

* * *

_

**10. Kapitel **

"Du bist eine schleimige alte Fledermaus", waren die ersten Worte die sie nach ihrer Rückkehr im Schloss hörten. Sie kamen aus Draco's Räumen und der Anblick im Wohnzimmer ließ alle drei erschrocken im Türrahmen stehen bleiben. Lily stand mit wehenden Haaren mitten im Zimmer und Snape hing im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Luft.

"WO SIND MEINE DADDY'S", schrie sie.

"LILIANA SOFIE POTTER, DU LÄSST SOFORT PROFESSOR SNAPE RUNTER", schrie nun Harry. Die Kleine lief schon bei den ersten Worten auf Harry zu und Snape fiel wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zu Boden. Während Lily ihren Dad umarmte, ging Draco nach Severus gucken. Dieser rappelte sich schon wieder auf und wirkte lediglich etwas durcheinander und beleidigt, dass ihn ein kleines Mädchen kalt gestellt hatte.

"Was denkst du dir dabei, Lils?" Fragte Harry und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch. Er war müde, geschafft und spürte jeden einzelnen seiner Knochen von dem anstrengenden Tag.

"Ihr wart nicht da, und er wollte mir nicht sagen, wo ihr seid. Außerdem guckt er mich immer so böse an", verteidigte sie sich.

"Aber nicht so!", sagte Harry ernst zu ihr. "Und wo hast du die Schimpfworte her?" "Onkel Ron", erwiderte sie kleinlaut.

"Ich möchte so etwas nie wieder von dir hören, junge Dame. Professor Snape hat dir nichts getan. Mit deinem Verhalten hast du ihn verletzt und ich erwarte, daß du dich ordentlich bei ihm entschuldigst."

"Wieso? Zu dir ist er immer gemein. Das weiß ich ganz genau und Onkel Ron sagt, dass er dich ganz böse als Kind behandelt hat", meinte sie Stur.

"Das kannst du nicht verstehen, Liliana. Außerdem ist das Vergangenheit und..." "Das ist nicht Vergangenheit. Ich habe es schon oft gesehen und gehört."

"Unterbrich mich bitte nicht! Wie gesagt, das war damals. Ich bin zwar nicht mit Professor Snape befreundet, aber das ist kein Grund ihm etwas anzutun. Es wird immer Menschen geben, mit denen man sich nicht versteht. Nur ist das kein Grund sie zu verhexen. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Schulleiter zu dir etwas gemeines gesagt hat, oder?' Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst du? Hinzu kommt, dass er der Patenonkel von deinem Papa ist und wenn du ihn ernsthaft verletzt hättest, wäre dein Papa sicher sehr traurig. Und jetzt möchte ich eine Entschuldigung sehen. Des weiteren werde ich mich mit deinem Papa über eine angemessene Strafe unterhalten", sagte Harry und schob sie von seinem Schoß. Mit hängendem Kopf ging sie zu dem älteren und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Snape stand neben Draco und war schon wieder sein übliches selbst.

"Ms. Potter", sagte er kühl. Einfach macht er es ihr wohl nicht, sagte sich Harry.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Ich hätte nicht zaubern sollen und die Beleidigungen waren auch nicht in Ordnung", sagte sie leise.

"Da haben sie recht, Ms. Potter. Daher werden sie mir morgen Vormittag in meinem Labor zur Hand gehen", sagte er und verließ die Räume. Alle bis auf Draco sahen ihm mit offenem Mund nach.

"Aber das kann er nicht. Daddy? Papa? Tante Mia", versuchte sie einem nach dem anderen, aber nur Draco reagierte.

"Oh doch, das kann er. Und du wirst jetzt in dein Zimmer gehen. Essen wird dir nachher gebracht. Du kannst dort über deine Tat nachdenken." Sie nickte niedergeschlagen.

"Aber ihr geht nicht mehr weg?" fragte sie leise. Beide Väter verneinten sofort und etwas erleichtert schloss sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich. Hermine verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und wanderte zu ihren Räumen, während Draco sich neben Harry auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

"Schlimmer kann der Tag nicht kommen", sagte der Blonde.

"Sag das nicht zu laut", meinte Harry und streckte sich mit dem Kopf in Draco's Schoß auf dem Sofa aus.

"Harry?"

"Hmm", kam es sprechfaul von dem Angesprochenen.

"Stört es dich wirklich nicht?"

"Was stören? Das unsere Tochter von meinem besten Freund verzogen wurde?' "Du weißt genau, was ich meine", erwiderte Draco etwas genervt.

"Alles was mich im Moment stört ist, dass dein Luxuskörper nicht neben mir liegt und ich nicht mit dir kuscheln kann", sagte Harry etwas gemuffelt.

"Du bist unverbesserlich", sagte Draco und kam dem Wunsch nach. Harry hatte beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und der Rücken des Blonden lag gegen seine Brust.

"So schlimm war der Tag doch nicht", murmelte Harry.

"Stimmt, ich kenne jetzt deine Animagiegestalt und konnte live sehen, wie schön unsere Tochter schon zaubern kann", meinte Draco und wurde im nächsten Moment in die Seite gezwickt.

"Apropos Tochter, seit wann darf Snape sie mit Nachsitzen bestrafen."

"Wobei wir unerwähnt lassen, dass sie es verdient hat. Sev versucht schon seitdem er weiß, dass sie meine Tochter ist, sie in sein Labor zu bekommen. Will wohl testen, ob sie so ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist wie du", sagte Draco nur. "Wir brauchen auch noch eine Strafe."

"Mmh, ein Monat ohne Besen", sagte Harry einfach.

"Du hast das schon beschlossen?"

"Natürlich, dachte nur, du überbringst ihr die Nachricht."

"Das klingt nicht gerade, als würde ich nur ein paar Tränchen sehen, und sie nimmt das so hin."

"Nope, aber ich dachte, wir teilen die Vaterpflichten. Das letzte Mal ging es um zwei Wochen.

Ihre Magie kickte in und die Deckenlampe traf mich an der Schulter, als sie sich von der

Befestigung löste. Geredet hat sie mit mir drei Tage auch nicht", erwiderte Harry mit viel Freude.

"War ja klar, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy konnten nur ein unglaublich stures Kind bekommen."

"Aber sehr talentiert. Können wir aufhören zu reden?" Fragte Harry und kuschelte sich enger an seinen Vordermann.

"Und dann?" Draco's stimme war heiser, aufgrund der kleinen Küsse in seinem Nacken. Doch bald hörten sie auf und der Schwarzhaarige atmete ruhig. Verwundert drehte er sich um und sah einen schlafenden Harry. Nur zu gerne schloss Draco sich ihm an.

"Papa, Daddy", hörte Harry eine leise Stimme und öffnete die Augen. Er spürte einen warmen Körper und roch den so geliebten Duft seiner großen Liebe. Seine Augen wanderten etwas nach oben und sahen eine zufrieden blickende Liliana vor sich.

"Was ist, Süße", sagte er und stemmte sich etwa nach oben. Wobei er natürlich von Draco wegrückte.

"Ich hatte Durst und wusste nicht, ob ich Dobby rufen darf. Ich wollte euch fragen, und habe euch dann zusammen gesehen. Seid ihr jetzt ein Paar? Gibt es eine Hochzeit und weitere Geschwister."

"Ja, aber gib uns noch ein wenig Zeit." Harry blickte auf den blonden Mann vor sich und sah ihn entsetzt an. Denn die Antwort hatte Draco gegeben. Der ehemalige Gryffindor hätte Draco am liebsten in den Arm genommen und geküsst, aber ein vor Freude quiekendes Mädchen warf sich auf sie beide.

"Ach Lily, ein Monat Flugverbot", sagte Draco, die Gunst der Stunde nutzend. Sie nickte nur und drückte glücklich beide Väter an sich. "Ich hab ja nichts dagegen geknuddelt zu werden von euch, aber ich habe Hunger", warf Draco ein. Nach dem Abendessen, was ihnen die Hauselfen brachten, wurde Lily wieder in ihr Zimmer geschickt.

"Hast du das ernst gemeint?" Fragte Harry.

"Was?"

"Na was du vor einer Stunde zu Lily gesagt hast über uns. Heiraten, Kinder und so."

"Ich hätte nichts gegen weitere Kinder", sagte Draco und schaute Harry in die Augen. "Ich würde gerne sehen, wie es in deinen Bauch heranwächst, auf die Welt kommt und dann groß wird. Erstes Lachen, erstes Wort, erster Schritt..."

"Erster Fluch", fuhr Harry grinsend fort. "Mmh, bei der Geburt bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Ron schwört bis heute, dass seine Hand halbtaub ist und das Blut nur noch mäßig hinein fließt. Ich freue mich schon, wenn Hermine so weit ist."

"Also willst du keine weiteren Kinder?"

"Doch, natürlich, Ich bezweifle nur, dass du die Geburt gerne siehst. Lily war dennoch jeder einzelne Schmerz wert, auch wenn mir in dem Moment ein Crucatius von Voldemort hundert Mal lieber gewesen wäre", antwortete Harry ehrlich. "Ich könnte auch nie etwas gegen einen Haufen Potters und Malfoys haben."

"Mmmh, gut. Ich habe mir als Kind immer Geschwister gewünscht. Aber ich möchte bitte keine zweite Weasley-Familie haben. Also, ehrlich mal, sieben Kinder", sagte Draco und Harry lachte leise auf, als er sich an Draco lehnte.

The End

* * *

Ich glaube nicht an ein Sequel (jedenfalls nicht so bald), aber unter Umständen könnte ich mich zu einem kleinen Epilog hinreissen lassen ;) 


End file.
